


Не сходи с тропы

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Drama, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Не сходи с зачарованной тропы в колдовской лес, не верь тому, что говорит колдун и не иди за тем, кто идёт как хозяин по заколдованному лесу.





	Не сходи с тропы

В тихом городке у самой границы бросило своё семя колдовство, пустило корни в сердцах людей и проросло скверной. «Колдуны с севера добрались и до наших благословенных земель. Они прячутся среди нас, они убивают нас без жалости, им нужны лишь богатства и власть» — так было сказано в бумаге. Быть может, так оно и было. Быть может, в этих словах не было ни единого зерна правды. Но первосвященник был жаден до денег и до костров. Не медля, он велел трубить сбор, снаряжать людей и скорей отправляться в путь, чтобы вершить там суд.  
Светлым невесомым покровом опустилось на плечи воинов благословение.  
— Возрадуйтесь, ибо вскоре в мире станет меньше чар и меньше скверны.  
Отабек не мог радоваться. Всего три года назад он вступил в отряд, чтобы найти свой путь и стать сильным, достойным, прославить род и своё имя. Но путь того, кто борется с колдовством, посыпан пеплом сожженных деревень и опустошенных замков. Скверна в городе или нет, итог будет всё равно один: кто-то будет грабить, кто-то молиться, а кто-то — пытаться сохранить в себе силы и крепость духа.  
И вот уже шестой день шли они по старой дороге, узкой лентой крадущейся через заповедные края. Шумный и приветливый поначалу, лес Джакометти теперь окружал их внимательной тишиной. На ветках тисов не шевелилось ни листочка, да и притулившаяся у тропинки осина молчала. Только шуршала и скрипела трава под ногами солдат и копытами коней.  
Отабек шагал в начале колонны — первая шестёрка, один из лучших бойцов, он заслужил идти возле знамени — и не мог никак перестать высматривать то, что скрыто в лесной чаще.  
— Расслабься, нас первосвященник благословил от души, никакое колдовство не возьмёт, — Челестино, объезжая отряд, похлопал Отабека по плечу. — Обереги у нас с собой, да и против чар постоим.  
Расслабляться Отабек не хотел. Он чувствовал опасность, и чем дальше заходили они в лес, тем меньше ему там нравилось. Не оттого, что там жили хищные звери, разбойники или колдуны словно из страшных сказок. Просто сам лес стал дрянной, и его рассекала змеящейся нитью заговоренная, очищенная от скверны Старая дорога. Шагнешь с нее — и погиб, не помогут тебе острые глаза, сильная воля и быстрая рука.  
Тайком он и сам себя благословил — всё-таки у него получалось отводить чары не хуже, чем у Челестино. Только вот всё равно от тяжелой, неправильной чащи по левую руку смердело такой магией, что и огнём не выжечь.  
— Звериная тропа, командир, смотрите! А на дороге все камни повыворачивало, кони устали.  
— Отлично, срежем, тут как раз дорога петлю закладывает. Давайте, бездельники, держать строй, по сторонам не глазеть, не зевать! Всем молчать! Отабек, не спорить! Налево!  
— Вот же глотка у него лужёная, да? — шепнул Рыжий и глупо хихикнул.  
Отабеку было не до шуток. Неужели он один чуял это? В сухом кустарнике терялась кривенькая тропка, колючие ветви царапали бока недовольных коней и пеших воинов, хлестали даже через плотные стёганые куртки. А из чащи, с каждого дерева за ними следили сотни невидимых глаз, и когда отряд свернул с проторенной дороги под сень старых вязов, лес пропел неслышимую песню охоты.  
А до Челестино было уже не дозваться. Когда следом за остальными Отабек выбрался из придорожного кустарника и обернулся, заговорённой тропы было уже не видать, и ветки плотно смыкались за спинами замыкающих, будто бы и не ломился через них вооружённый отряд. Колдовской лес постарался, мороком скрыл заговоренную тропу от их глаз.  
«Сказать?» — подумал Отабек. И промолчал: чего уж теперь. Их обереги — ничто против этого места. Повезёт, если выберутся отсюда.  
Шелестели, звенели листья. Тропинку, огибающую толстый дуб, ручейком пересекали муравьи и тянулись караваном на проплешину, где громоздилась неряшливо их куча. Сотни, тысячи крошечных ножек маршировали по песку и земле — как армия захватчиков по тучным полям. Фуражиры деловито оттаскивали ко входу травинки и листья. Здоровенные рыжие солдаты волокли еще живую, сопротивляющуюся гусеницу. Съесть, убить? Сжечь, пытать?  
Из подземных хранилищ выбрались муравьи помельче, и протолкнули-таки толстое тело гусеницы через парадные ворота. Там, внутри, защелкали мириады жвал — толпа приветствовала охотников.  
— Эй, где Кривой меч?  
— Не знаю, не видел, Небом клянусь — не видел, нельзя мне оглядываться! Замыкающего спроси.  
Там, внутри муравейника гусеницу начинали свежевать заживо, крошечные жвала выгрызали кусочки зеленоватого мяса — нежного, как суфле, сочного, склизкого. А отряд маршировал дальше, и солнце путалось в кривых толстых ветвях.  
Тропинка — неприметная, вихляющая в траве, теряющаяся на камнях и во мхе, на ржавом лишайнике — шла наверх, огибала болото, вела через злые шипастые кусты и пахучие побеги смертоглазки. Сладкий, кислый, острый аромат пробивался через натянутый на лицо платок. Изумрудная пыльца оседала чешуей на коже. Смертоглазки тянули ломкие ручки-побеги к людям, звали, застенчиво поглядывали из-под лепестков влажные плоды.  
— Держать строй! Поляна маленькая, скоро выйдем!  
Всадники сорвались в галоп к маячившему впереди дубу. Отабек моргнул. Сколько всадников было в их отряде? Четверо? Пятеро?  
А сколько осталось?  
— Держать строй!  
За поляной смертоглазок у тропы громоздилась посеревшая тяжелая муравьиная куча. По каждой ветке дуба текли ручьи рабочих и солдат, и все тащили сучки, палочки, обгрызенные листья. Муравьи-надзиратели хлестали кислотой выбившихся из потока лентяев.  
— Да не тыкай ты в муравейник палкой, дурень белобрысый!  
— Ну чего ты? Смотри, ха, забегали!  
По палке вверх хлынул поток рассерженных солдат, разминающих челюсти, готовящих кислоту. Человек — мясо человека — не успел опомниться, а жвала с металлическим лязгом уже клацнули друг о друга и тут же с сочным звуком вгрызлись в плоть. Листорезы вырезали на лице живого еще человека ровные кружочки и забирали их собой. А кряжистые ветви дуба потягивались, готовились к чему-то, пробуждались ото сна. Листья скручивались в трубочки и шипы. Муравьи сновали туда-сюда. Обглоданный кусок мяса — то, что только что было рукой, — рабочие продолжали нарезать на куски и затаскивать в дом, в невидимые подземные хранилища.  
— А вот есть такая птичка, она гусеницу как поймает, хвать — и на сучок насаживает, ящерку хвать — и на сучок. Будто мясник какой.  
— Первосвященник бы велел сжечь ее.  
— Да, точно, сжег бы. Все знают: нечисть творит всяческие глумления.  
— Эй, Усатый, ты где? Командир, Усатый…  
Сочно чавкнуло над головами, ветка прогнулась под тяжестью. Отряд шел по черно-алой сырой земле, и сверху падали маслянистые тяжелые капли. Острые сучки, злые шипы были на этом дереве — на такие и человека можно нанизать.  
— Ах, чтоб тебя! — поскользнулся кто-то сзади.  
— Держать строй!  
За дубовой поляной тропа повела отряд в чащу, где с ветвей и со стволов деревьев седыми липкими космами свешивалась паутина. Лезла в глаза, в рот, липла на лицо. И тяжелый слоистый туман между стволами казался то ли сотканным из этой паутины, то ли, наоборот, это он и провисал на ветвях и траве рыхлыми нитями.  
— Про пауков с ловчей сетью слышал? Будто бы они её на добычу набрасывают сверху — хоп! И тащат, и тащат!  
— Брешут!  
— Да я тебе говорю, сам видел! И чего ты смеешься, не смешно совсем! Вот я тебе что говорил, пра…  
— Держать строй!  
Тропа вновь огибала древний дуб, а за поворотом высился муравейник, и муравьи в нем водились здоровые — да с собаку размером! Они работали, они тащили сучья и глину в дом, строили укрепления и рыли окопы. Но что толку? Они не успевали, и из леса на них с лязгом и топотом катился клубок муравьёв-кочевников. Равнодушные морды тех смотрели только вперед, оценивали препятствия, вытаптывали и выжирали все на своем пути. В самом сердце того клубка — груды живых тел — таилась жирная, лоснящаяся царица, и её бесчисленным детям нужны были рабы и корм.  
— Держать строй! Боевой порядок!  
— Отойдите! Назад, живо! — крикнул Отабек, но его братья по оружию уже обнажили мечи, взяли в руки топоры и выставили вперёд щиты. Люди врезались в самую гущу не их схватки.  
По телам муравьев, как по камням на речной переправе, Отабек кинулся к царице — единственной причине этой битвы. Убей он её — битве конец, но живая река сбила его с ног, поглотила. Титаническую матку закрывали собой самые злые, самые страшные бойцы. Не добраться, выжить бы самому. И Отабек сёк ноги и разрубал туловища, а живой реке не было конца, и трупы сметала волна новых и новых чудовищ.  
«Не хочу умирать так!» — посреди дурного сна вспыхнула ясная мысль и тут же истаяла. Не для того он покинул дом, не для того учился и сражался.  
В сумраке бились муравьиные армии. Зачем-то люди вмешались в эту свалку, и она завертела их как водоворот легкие соломинки, поглотила и пожрала их. Колдовская воля этого места лишила их разума.  
— Держать строй! — эхом прокатилось по полю в последний раз, громовой голос и громовой смех.  
С хрустом Отабек вогнал меч в ближайшего муравья. Брюшко отлетело в сторону. Дернулись шипастые лапки. А Отабек, провалившийся в мутный серый бред, рубил и колол, перепрыгивал и огибал живых, перешагивал мёртвых. Нужно было уходить отсюда, любой ценой выбраться с поля боя.

***

— Ну вот ты и очнулся.  
Кто бы сказал Отабеку, что в этом лесу может выжить человек. Что кто-то здесь построил теплый и уютный дом, развесил по стенам травы — поверил бы? Нет. Даже самые отвязные головорезы, взятые в кольцо войсками, не сунулись бы сейчас вглубь леса Джакометти.  
Но Отабек проснулся в доме, где до того половину луны провалялся без сознания — так ему было сказано. Солома, запах дерева и дыма — как он попал сюда из липкого лесного кошмара? Что было сном, а что явью?  
Хозяин дома улыбался, и все в его улыбке казалось неправильным. Один, в лесу, улыбается и уходит от ответа. Словно паутина блестят белые волосы. Не хотелось доверять этому человеку. Сожрёт — и не подавится. Под его улыбкой были скрыты яд, колдовство, опасность. За время службы Отабек повидал довольно несправедливых обвинений, но попадались ему и настоящие колдуны: те, что уже и не люди вовсе. Те, что проколдовали свою душу дочерна. Еще не нежить, уже не живое — отдали свои душу и тело враждебной силе.  
А может быть, перед ним настоящая нежить, из тех, что умеет притворяться людьми.  
— Главное, что ты выжил. Не вставай! Раны разойдутся, — и, не дожидаясь вопроса, пояснил: — Я травник, живу здесь.  
Травник! Таких, как этот травник, его учили убивать сразу, не разговаривая, пока не отравили своими колдовскими миазмами, не одурманили и не подчинили своей власти. Опасные и лживые твари. Но Отабек промолчал: хозяин дома вытащил его из муравьиной свалки, отпоил настоями, лечил грязные воспалившиеся раны — так он сказал, а благодарность — не пустой звук. Надо хотя бы разобраться.  
Голова Отабека по-прежнему оставалась в тумане. Как он выбрался, что произошло в лесу — все казалось дурным сном. Виктор, колдун и травник, говорил, что это всё пары и соки дурнотравия. Но поверх мирных запахов людского жилья, огня, сытной похлебки, соломенного матраса и шерсти овечьих одеял Отабек мог почуять, что Виктор пах лесом, травами, настоями. То ли слишком долго тот жил вдали от людей и разучился притворяться, то ли считал, что Отабеку и этого хватит, то ли просто слишком далеко зашёл по пути магического безумия.  
— Кто ты? — ещё раз спросил Отабек.  
— Травник, — широко и открыто улыбнулся хозяин, и чутье Отабека снова припечатало: врёт. Что скрывается за мерцающими сине-зелёными глазами? Кто он, уже лесная тварь или ещё колдун?  
— Что с моими братьями?  
«Получили по заслугам».  
— Вы знали, что нельзя сходить с тропы — и все равно полезли в лес. Радуйся, что остался жив. Не спрашивай. Оплакивай их как мёртвых и надейся, что не встретишься сегодня с ними.  
О чем говорил Виктор, Отабек понял так скоро. Слабость и дурнота была лишь предвестниками того перелома, который произошёл с ним ночью. Его то трясло, то бросало в жар, и каждую частицу плоти и костей перетирали огромные жернова. Когда он немного приходил в себя под светом звёзд, то неизменно видел, что Виктор стоит над ним, и его воля вместе с волей самого Отабека изгоняют из тела скверну. И вспыхивали серебром защитные ленты, когда особенно мерзкий кусок отравы выходил из его рта или тёмными слезами вытекал из глаз. Этой ночью Виктор заставлял его пить горькие травы, рассекал кожу на груди и запястьях золотым лезвием и заставлял вдыхать обжигающие лёгкие пары.  
К рассвету он был слабее мыши, но, наверное, жив.  
— Вот и молодец. Сильный, справился, — улыбался травник, и его волосы, кажется, стали длиннее на половину фаланги.  
«Теперь-то можно тобой заняться всерьёз» — это не прозвучало, но даже одна мысль звенела в воздухе.  
Нужно было отдыхать и набираться сил. Не для того, чтобы бежать — некуда бежать в этом проклятом месте. Не для того, чтобы убить колдуна — если Отабек и понимал в колдунах, то Виктора так просто не убить. Но для того, чтобы были силы бороться, чтобы найти слабину. Чтобы выиграть себе время на поиск выхода из ловушки, в которую он угодил.  
Смерть ждёт в доме Виктора, смерть ждёт за порогом. И остаётся только укреплять волю и надеяться на своё умение сопротивляться чарам.  
Это он, кажется, умел.  
— Здесь пахнет магией, — говорил он Виктору снова и снова, но тот улыбался, глядя Отабеку в глаза.  
— Нет, только травами. И заколдованным лесом.  
«Врёт».  
— А ленты на двери?  
— Обереги от нечисти. Я умею заговаривать предметы. Ты знаешь, это не запрещено. А огонь у меня всегда наготове для непрошеных гостей.  
Сияли холодным отсветом защитные ленты на дверях и окнах — магия, там таилась настоящая магия, ловко спрятанная от Отабека, но её мощь всё равно показывала себя тому, кто умел смотреть. От такого спасителя хотелось отодвинуться подальше. От такого спасителя не спастись самому.  
Отабек не верил его смеху.  
Не улыбался в ответ на улыбку.  
Не мог пойти на открытое столкновение и неминуемо проиграть. Ему оставалось присматриваться, набираться сил и ждать. В конце концов, ждать он умел.  
— Не уходи с поляны и не ступай за порог после заката, — едва Отабек немного пришёл в себя, предупредил Виктор. — Этот лес по-настоящему опасен, я не смогу защитить от всего.  
«Ты и сам первым сожрёшь». Сомнений у Отабека не оставалось. Сожрёт. Это-то было ясно, но разобраться дальше, понять, кем же он был, этот Виктор, Отабек пока не смог. Отравивший ли это свою душу маг? Сохранивший рассудок колдун или уже безумец? Можно было только гадать и присматриваться, а ещё следить за золотыми всполохами, которыми порой озарялись защитные ленты в отсутствие хозяина. Почему-то казалось, что это важно.  
Медленно, очень медленно к нему возвращались силы. Казалось, давно пора зажить укусам и порезам, но Виктор объяснил, что раны от жвал заживать будут долго, пока целебные травы не вытянут весь яд — и, похоже, сейчас он не врал и лечил по-настоящему. Отабек послушно полулежал на кровати, копил силы, по стенке доходил до двери, чтобы хоть немного подышать свежим воздухом и приглядеться к лесу.  
Так прошла треть луны.  
— Яд весь вышел, — сказал наконец Виктор, затягивая повязку на глубокой ране на бедре. Отабек мог бы и сам, но Виктор мазал рану мазями и настоями, сам заговаривал кровь, и грязная, страшная рана потихоньку затягивалась. — Завтра бинты не понадобятся.  
Так и случилось. Назавтра краснота прошла, и когда Отабек рискнул снять бинты, под ними открылась подсыхающая корка заживающей раны. Похоже, его лечил настоящий знаток своего ремесла: шрам обещал остаться аккуратным, ровным — чудо для такой жуткой раны. Грустно, что такой мастер отдал свои силы магии. Грустно, но свой выбор он сделал.  
Каждый день Виктор исчезал в лесу и возвращался только перед закатом — и о том, что у него за дела, Отабек не спрашивал, чтобы не услышать новую ложь. Оставшись один, он исследовал жильё «травника» — благо теперь у него на это доставало сил. Как его учили, в первую очередь он проверил обереги. Те из них, что были сплетены из паутинок и лесных веток, действительно защищали от магии и её порождений — так защитил бы дом любой травник, живущий в дурном месте. А вот другие, с вплетёнными в них прядями волос, были хитрее, они могли удержать, могли защитить от чар, могли ранить врага — их было не обмануть, не заглушить. Снова колдовство, несомненные чары, ещё одно подтверждение того, что Виктор не так прост, как кажется.  
Отабек смотрел дальше и находил пучки трав, которые могли принести как исцеление, так и смерть. Видел он магические запоры и смущающие разум тексты на книгах в обложках из толстой кожи. Бутыли, запечатанные сургучом с зачарованным волосом. Но самой мерзкой и самой важной находкой стал сундучок с почти созревшим плодом могильника. Под крышкой из хрусталя можно было увидеть остов, сложенный словно из кости, и светящиеся семенные камеры. И не один раз Отабек слышал, как сухо позвякивают в них зёрнышки, когда кто-то — что-то? — из леса выходит к дому. Тогда же вспыхивали неяркие огни заговоренных обереговых лент. Но ни разу Отабеку так и не удалось увидеть, кто это был.  
Месяц шёл на убыль, и Отабек кожей чувствовал, что чары леса становятся все сильнее и злей. Виктор задумчиво улыбался, что-то прикидывал и подсчитывал про себя, а в ночь на новолуние едва сдерживал нетерпение и колдовские силы. Он даже не заметил, что Отабек только притворяется спящим, даже не удосужился набросить сонную вуаль. Ночной воздух гудел заговорами и звуками, совсем рядом Виктор творил запретные чары — если у Отабека ещё оставались сомнения, то в эту ночь они истаяли все. И он даже не удивился, когда под плащом Виктора, вернувшегося в глухой предрассветный час, разглядел завёрнутый в тряпки плод могильника: словно полуистлевший, с тонкими провалившимся стенками. Отабек пытался понять, что же ему делать, но так и не нашёл ответа.  
С юношеских лет он знал нехитрый секрет магии: «Магия — это власть». Несложно взять силу у лесной травы. Куда труднее подчинить себе упрямый булыжник и бегущую по лесу лань. Не можешь сделать сам — попробуй поймай и заставь силы природы помогать себе, а там уж — кто кого победит. Виктор в этой опасной игре зашёл слишком далеко. Никогда и никому ещё не удавалось совладать с теми силами, которые он решил призвать.  
Никому не следовало творить те чары, которые опустились наутро на плечи Отабека. Ему доводилось чувствовать на себе власть магии, слышать в голове её лишающие воли и разума приказы. Он мог бороться с ней. Его учили. И его воля могла сломить чары даже сильного колдуна. Иногда он даже думал, что смог бы колдовать сам, — и это была опасная мысль. Но он мог бы.  
Только Виктор был сильнее всех, и таких чар Отабек прежде не видел. Они ложились ему на грудь невесомым покровом, обманывали его и не звучали в полный голос в голове — только уговаривали и увещевали, притворялись, будто бы за ними не скрыта невиданная мощь. Отабек всё еще мог бы попробовать сломить их и уйти до того, как Виктор опомнится. Было бы куда — он слишком хорошо понимал, что ему не выбраться из леса, вокруг которого закручивается такое сильное колдовство. Слишком много сил собралось здесь, слишком много голодных нездешних существ бродило вокруг. Но всё-таки он должен был найти способ, ведь ясность его разума начала заволакивать серая дымка равнодушного безволия. Всего пара дней — и он понял, что недооценил Виктора. В тихих и ласковых чарах, больше похожих на просьбу, а не приказ, было столько воли, что победить их он смог бы только чудом.  
Виктор повторял: всё будет хорошо. По утрам он опаивал Отабека дурманным напитком, и тот хотел бы украдкой сплёвывать подмешанное в еду зелье, но внимательный взгляд не отпускал, чары украдкой велели: пей. Ешь. И он ел. И пил. Тут же приходила тупая апатия. Лесные твари гуляли в темноте по краю поляны, а в глухую ночь возились, шуршали под окнами. Клацали жвала и жужжали крылья, тонкие ноги перемешивали и утаптывали землю, а обереги переливались серыми и тусклыми болотными огнями.  
Днём же, когда Виктор отходил по делам, они сияли золотом, и это сияние нравилось Отабеку. Только с ним он ненадолго приходил в себя — а в эти дни любой проблеск ясного разума был лучше унылого бытия, в которое зазывали его дурманные травы. Весь его мир — серая паутина равнодушия, и только отсвет золота на защитных лентах — ответный отсвет золота в лесу — не давали ему, ослабшему от ядовитого тумана и одуревшему от чар, провалиться в забытье окончательно.  
Он наблюдал и изучал повадки странного гостя. Этот «Золотой» приходил только днём, когда Виктора не было дома. Он бродил по самому краю леса, но держался в тени. И когда он был рядом, неслышный зуд поднимался из ларца, где хранились плоды могильника.  
Плод Золотого почти вызрел и только дожидался последней капли магии, чтобы через тонкую крышку выстрелить напившимися чужой жизнью семенами. День ото дня он не менялся, и Виктор не творил над ним никаких чар. Ему был интересен другой, новый плод, который Отабек считал «своим». Тот менялся под чарами, набирался сил, стенки его становились крепче — за счёт его, Отабека, жизни и воли. Магия позволила плоду укорениться в Отабеке, и побеги угнездились под сердцем, пульсировали в висках и тянулись как пуповина к вершине неспелого плода. Плод зрел, и апатия укутывала Отабека тяжёлым пыльным одеялом. Возможно, он проигрывал Виктору, возможно, его дни были сочтены — и теперь это почти не пугало.  
Но как-то раз Отабек смог разглядеть силуэт среди деревьев: человек! Здесь, в лесу, жил человек! Любопытство — это оно разогнало в нём серую хмарь, оно вынудило обернуться на пылающие золотом обереги и кинуться за Золотым, наплевав на опасности.  
Но тот, конечно, услышал его сразу и пошёл прочь. Ему даже не было нужды бежать: хоть поначалу Отабек и не отставал, но очень скоро бледный силуэт вынырнул из густой тени в последний раз и исчез — словно растворился в густом тумане.  
Кусты подрагивали будто от раскалённого воздуха. Клочья грязно-серого тумана наползали из заболоченной низины — здесь между стволами-гигантами проглядывали кривые, тощие болотные деревца. Дурное место посреди дурного леса — Отабек поспешил уйти отсюда.  
Тропа вихляла, и от неё отходили во все стороны тонкие дорожки, истоптанные ногами титанических муравьёв. Один из них прошёл совсем близко, едва не задев чуткими антеннками колено. В пути Отабеку не приходилось задумываться, он просто шёл по верной тропке, снова и снова без колебаний выбирал путь, а пауки сворачивали при его приближении свои ловчие сети, а хищные деревья убирали подальше шипы и иглы.  
Сам лес обходил Отабека стороной: он был добычей самой опасной твари в этих краях.  
Но золотоволосое существо не казалось порождением этого леса, не казалось оно и мороком или видением. Никто не смог бы сотворить для Отабека этот образ, он и сам бы не смог такое вообразить: бледный, худой, быстрый, с копной потускневших золотых волос, в которых запутались ветки и паутина, — как такое придумаешь?  
Кто же это? Что забыл этот парень, на вид — почти ровесник Отабека, здесь, в этом лесу? На нём не было одежды, но не было и следов ран или чар. Зачем почти каждый день он приходил к дому Виктора, чего искал и куда исчез теперь?  
Погружаясь в дурманную усталость, Отабек заставил себя подумать ещё о том, что завтра он пойдёт в лес и попробует нагнать это существо. А под ногами вилась муравьиная тропа, огибала скрюченные деревья и мёртвые залысины в плоти леса. Невидимые нити заклятия тащили его к лесному домику и к запертому в сундуке плоду. Отабек поддался ей и просто шёл как на привязи. Виктор, если и заметил, что Отабек куда-то отлучался, то не подал виду.  
На следующий день у Отабека была цель. Едва Виктор ушёл, он потихоньку примерился и смог снова подсбросить с себя липкие чары и хоть немного стать собой. Он ждал, и когда обереги вновь осветились золотом, он был готов. Любопытство снова помогло ему подняться на ноги и выйти из дома, и уже на пороге, нашептав простенький заговор-отвод глаз, Отабек увидел его.  
В этот раз Золотой не двинулся с места. Как и прошлый раз, он стоял в плотной тени и оттуда вглядывался в окна дома, туда, где тихо-тихо перестукивались в коробочке семена. Без всякого движения он простоял очень долго, а потом развернулся на месте — и словно не было той тоски, того стремления в каждом жесте: по лесу шёл хозяин, всё здесь знающий и не ведающий страха. Отабек поспешил за ним следом.  
Этот человек — лесной дух? — был обнажён и двигался как хищный зверь, легко и быстро. Он не боялся обитающих здесь тварей. Он не колдовал, но мог быть заколдован.  
Он не поморщился даже, когда наступил босой ногой на ветку. Прошёл через колючие кусты без единой царапины и на вчерашней болотной дороге омыл себя в ядовитом тумане.  
Отабек позвал его — но он то ли не услышал, то ли не счёл нужным хотя бы обернуться. На ходу он выхватил с ветки птицу, открутил ей голову и с шумом высосал пару глотков её крови. Не нужный более трупик он небрежно откинул в сторону — и будто растворился в лесу. Не видать, и след теряется за дрожащей колдовской поволокой.  
Отабек присел на корточки перед мёртвой птицей. Орошённая грязно-бурой кровью головка с закатившимися глазами висела на лоскутке плоти. Он раздвинул перья веткой, и стало видно бледно-серую, пахнущую магией и мертвечиной плоть. Зубастая, насквозь проколдованная тварь, к которой уже потянулись тонкие ручейки жадных муравьёв, готовых унести любую добычу в свои хранилища.  
Его Золотой — такое же порождение леса, как эта птица. Но Отабеку хотелось догнать его и понять, кто он, друг или враг. Понять, не станет ли Отабек сам из-за Виктора таким же лесным жителем, призраком на границе света и тени. Быть может, на Золотом лежали когда-то такие же свинцовые чары. Он был опасен. Но если выбирать между этим хищником и Виктором, добрым улыбчивым травником…  
Впереди по-прежнему лёгкой дымкой колыхался морок, и за ним, быть может, было убежище того, кого он искал. Теперь он знал дорогу. Теперь, без дурманящего тумана и с компасом в голове, он чувствовал все секреты этого места и видел ловушки. Вот и знакомый дуб — приметный, такой знакомый и незнакомый дуб, но теперь на его стволе росли бледно-фиолетовые поганки едва ли не с человека ростом. Вот — поляна отцветающих смертоглазок прямо за ним. Всё тропы, пропитанные смертью и чарами. Вот в ветвях злые ловчие сети. Вот птицы, которые сожрут человека заживо, и им будет мало.  
Отабек видел всё это — и от этого дурмана, от не прикрытого ничем колдовства, становилось плохо. Но невидимая нить тянула Отабека к дому, и Виктор, даже если и прознал о его отлучках, то не подал виду. Как прежде, он проследил, чтобы Отабек выпил все травяные настои, и потом до самой ночи рассказывал удивительные истории о деревне на краю этого зачарованного леса и о людях, которые живут вблизи чар. Скорее всего, он не врал. Скорее всего, Виктор действительно видел всё это своими глазами и деревня действительно была — много лет назад. Ни разу Виктор не обмолвился о том, чтобы сходить туда вместе. Ни разу Виктор не предложил помочь Отабеку вернуться домой. Да тот и не спрашивал.  
И как всегда после ночи чары наутро стали ещё сильнее. Боль в темени и у виска стала его постоянным спутником — там-то и были натянуты невидимые нити. Звенело в ушах, и он, с трудом одевшись, остался лежать на лавке. Взгляд его постоянно возвращался к могильнику, в который постепенно утекал его разум. И когда Отабек ловил себя на этом, он просто закрывал глаза.  
Виктор давно ушёл. Лесные твари не показывались на глаза, и только многоножка прошуршала по стене дома и спряталась на чердаке. А Золотой всё не появлялся. Может быть, потому что Отабек шёл за ним. Или потому что Виктор украдкой обновил на доме защитные чары? Или просто нашёл на сегодня дела поважнее?  
День перевалил за середину. Вытянувшаяся тень от корявой ёлки поскреблась о крыльцо. Не придёт. Золотой не придёт. В волевом движении Отабек поднялся на ноги, сгрёб в мешок оба плода и ступил за порог. Пока не кончились силы, пока не передумал. А дорогу он помнил.  
На краю поляны Отабек напоследок обернулся. Не покидало ощущение, что дом был предназначен для двоих. Может быть, когда-то в этом доме с Виктором жил Золотой, а может, кто-то ещё. Спроси он у Виктора, что бы тот ему соврал?  
Лес казался по-прежнему чудовищным и негостеприимным местом, а он в нём — вором. Виктор ещё не знал о пропаже — откуда ему? — но всё равно казалось, будто паутина и муравьи жаждут поймать его и отнести хозяину, ядовитые многоножки — обхватить его сотнями пар конечностей и оставить у себя, на корм подрастающей кладке. Все в этом лесу знали и видели, что у него в мешке.  
Но он шёл всё дальше. Теперь, когда он знал, чего ждать, он мог отмахнуться от чар и идти вперед. Мимо дуба — места, где скручивались в один узел все пути, — мимо смертоглазок, стреляющих в воздух своими острыми как иглы семенами. Оттуда он свернул на тропку в двух шагах от муравейника — от вчерашнего трупика птицы не осталось и следа.  
И вот он был на месте: там, где вчера исчез Золотой. Дальше путь найти было несложно: перед Отабеком тяжело покачивался магический покров. О таком он слышал: говорили, что есть места, где магия может осесть как туман в овраге и встать плотным киселём. И ему предстояло пройти через неё, если он хочет спастись от Виктора.  
Он шагнул в густой воздух, шаг, другой — и погрузился в стылое марево морока и тумана. Висящие на поясе в мешке плоды могильника мелко задрожали и нагрелись. Он заставил себя нырнуть глубже, задыхаясь, продвигаться вперёд, пока чары не закончились: он запнулся о корягу и вывалился по другую сторону тумана, по-прежнему в том же самом лесу, по-прежнему полный нездешних сил. Не замечая Отабека, муравьи выкидывали из своего дома куски паутины и целыми отрядами тащили их прочь. Вдоль тропы пробивались чёрные грибы, прикрытые вуалью; грибы, в шляпках которых лежали рубины кровавых капель, и их пили странные бабочки с длинными во весь рост хоботками.  
Он шёл вперёд. Золотого пока видно не было, но тихо-тихо постукивал могильник: чары не сбили с пути, он уже близко. Теперь он двигался тихо, осторожно и ни на мгновение не прекращал шептать заговор. А по ногам тёк едкий чёрный сок напитавшихся магией плодов могильника. Кожу жгло и пощипывало, но он не смел сбавить шаг. Семена шуршали всё отчётливее — он был почти у цели.  
Вот тропинка обогнула поросшую шипастыми кустиками муравьиную кучу-гиганта. За ней-то Отабек и увидел его. Золотой сидел на подушке прелых листьев, как был обнажённый. Вокруг него в смертельном хороводе круг за кругом вышагивали муравьи. Золотой не замечал ничего. Он просто ел, и его добычей была оторванная — нет, отрезанная — выше локтя человеческая рука.  
…Меньше луны назад Отабек уже видел лезвия, которые могли так ловко отсечь кость. Меньше луны назад Отабек видел тех, кто мог бы собрать каждый кусок плоти и сохранить в своём муравейнике. Меньше месяца назад всего в волосе от лица Отабека клацнули эти лезвия острее клинка, и только чудом он увернулся. Кому-то из его братьев повезло меньше.  
Сколько же дней прошло с той битвы? Плоть на руке побледнела, размякла и расходилась там, где была продрана кожа. Большой палец был вывернут под неестественным углом. Тут и там виднелись чёрные следы ударов и ран.  
Этот удивительный нелюдь сидел на корточках, не стыдясь наготы и не замечая Отабека. От мяса тянуло тошнотворной сладковатой нотой, но и это не волновало Золотого. Тонкими сильными пальцами он сминал плоть, рвал от неё куски и отправлял в рот один за одним.  
Отабек подошёл на шаг ближе. Золотой утробно зарычал и поднял глаза — море зелёного с колдовскими проблесками зелёного и коричневого. Отабек будто бы посмотрел сквозь густую зелень освещенного солнцем леса, где между листьями проглядывают осколки чистого неба.  
Красивые глаза — и звериный взгляд, который выдержать оказалось почти невозможно. Удивительные у него были глаза, и сложен он был отлично. Отощал вот ужасно, но ничего не говорило о болезни или колдовской сути — всё в нём было гармонично и красиво. Не порождение леса, о нет.  
Золотой перехватил мёртвую руку, махнул ею в воздухе словно веткой.  
Отабек ровно и отчётливо сказал: «Не нападай, я не враг!»  
Золотой не слышал слов.  
Отабек выставил вперёд открытые руки, показывая жестом: «Стой! Я не враг».  
Ярость Золотого не сдерживали страх и мораль. Он смотрел прямым немигающим взглядом и поднялся на ноги. Ссутулясь, он смотрел на Отабека, он бы перегрыз ему глотку — какие уж сомнения!  
На поясе подпрыгнул в мешке плод могильника, и Отабек выхватил его так быстро, как мог. Золотой был в шаге от него, и Отабек рискнул, поставил всё на карту — и подкинул могильник в воздух.  
Золотой выбросился вперёд, взлетел и поймал обеими руками. Злость его тут же истаяла. Он стиснул в пальцах крошащийся, пахнущий разложением плод и тихо завыл. С пальцев Золотого потекла белым отсветом жизненная паутина, а плод впитывал её как иссохшая земля и дозревал на глазах. Ещё немного — и он дозрел бы до конца. На самом его верху начинала растрескиваться кожура, из которой бы выстрелили семена.  
Удивительно острыми зубами Золотой вцепился в ядовитую мякоть, выдрал кусок и проглотил, почти не разжёвывая — и схватился за горло, завалился на бок, завыл. Отабек попробовал подойти ближе, но Золотой зло зарычал и закрыл плод всем телом.  
Отабек отступил на шаг и остался наблюдать. Он мог бы помочь в любую минуту — знать бы, нужна ли эта помощь. Мог бы помочь с плодом, если что-то пойдёт не так — знать бы, как. Золотой не задавал дурацких вопросов. Снова и снова, без малейшего колебания, он давился кусками рыхлой плоти, и из уголков его рта стекала желтоватая слизь. Он тяжело дышал, и каждый выдох вырывался из груди тяжёлыми, болезненными рывками. И всё-таки снова и снова он откусывал кусок за куском.  
Отабек в самом деле хотел бы помочь. Но по-прежнему не смел, пока между безнадёжным воем ему не начали мерещиться обрывки проклятий и ругани. Золотой выглядел, держался иначе, и Отабек решился подойти.  
В руках Золотой сжимал последние остатки плода, но у него не осталось даже сил на то, чтобы поднести его к губам, — какое там защитить!  
— Я помогу.  
Тот кивнул.  
Как бы не мерзко было, Отабек отломил кусок. Губы едва шевельнулись, но Отабек приоткрыл Золотому рот, вложил в него кусок мякоти и помог проглотить. Тут же тело скрутило судорогой, Золотой дёрнулся, обессиленно заскулил — Отабек устроил его голову у себя на коленях, не задумываясь, погладил, поёжившись под опасным взглядом. Как бы ни был он обессилен, глаза всё равно бросали вызов.  
— Давай ещё раз.  
Отабеку доводилось причинять боль своими руками. Никогда не любил, но делал то, что следовало. Вот и сейчас, как же ему хотелось прекратить это всё. Дать отдышаться, выкинуть дрянь куда подальше. И тогда напрасной станет вся та боль, что пережил Золотой. Останавливаться нельзя. Он вздохнул, вытер пучком травы Золотому уголки рта и дал ему ещё один жёсткий, пористый кусок. Слюна была красной от крови из израненных дёсен — самая маленькая из их проблем. Ещё немного. Ещё пару раз. Отабека самого уже подташнивало, а по пальцам тёк подвижный сок. Но он вновь отправлял в рот почти не двигающегося, обессиленного Золотого размятые в пальцах куски могильника, один за одним, сам смыкал ему челюсть и сам приподнимал голову, чтобы тот с трудом сделал единственный глоток.  
— Тихо, тихо, последний кусочек, — прошептал Отабек и вытер рукавом пот со лба Золотого. У того не нашлось сил даже глянуть с привычным уже злым вызовом в глазах. Отабек протянул ему последний, самый трудный, а потому — небольшой — кусок, сам вложил его между зубами. Золотой мелко подрагивал, словно его бил озноб, брови были страдальчески заломлены. — Давай, ты сможешь, потом отдохнёшь.  
Золотой стиснул кулаки и проглотил. Отабек положил на траву чистый остов плода — выкинуть эту дрянь всегда успеет — и прижал к себе парня крепче. Не напрасно. Тело в его объятиях свело судорогой, выгнуло. Глаза широко распахнулись и немигающе уставились в никуда. И только под пальцами безумно частил пульс, и стало страшно: вдруг не выдержит?  
Мгновения текли чёрной расплавленной смолой. Отабек словно забыл, как дышать. И почему он не догадался взять с собой воды? И можно ли было бы её смешивать с ядовитым плодом?  
Золотой разом обмяк и едва слышно застонал. Отабек не умел утешать, не знал, что за слова можно сказать тому, что ещё совсем недавно пил птичью кровь и ел человечину. Но он мог хотя бы обнять и накинуть ему на плечи свою куртку. Пригревшийся, уставший Золотой затих у него на коленях. Можно было бы подумать — уснул, но под закрытыми веками метались зрачки, а губы были сжаты в тонкую побелевшую линию. Сейчас он выглядел обычным. Не кровожадным хищником, не колдовской игрушкой, а человеком, очень измученным и очень больным. Отабек отвёл прядь мягких волос от взмокшего лба. Золотой дёрнулся, жадно глотнул воздух, закашлялся, словно спасённый утопавший. Отабек развернул его на бок — и Золотого вырвало чёрно-зеленоватой массой. Спазмы никак не прекращались, и Отабек старался даже не принюхиваться — от запаха подгнившего проколдованного человеческого мяса, мякоти могильника и желчи у него самого комок подкатывал к горлу. Но свежей крови в луже не было — наверное, хороший знак.  
Золотой отполз в сторону, и там, на свежем воздухе, ему вроде бы стало полегче, хотя вид всё равно был ещё тот. С третьей попытки он встал на четвереньки и огляделся.  
— Я это жрал. Боги, я это жрал, — хрипло выдавил он и зажал себе рот рукой, сдерживая новый спазм.  
Сначала Отабек даже не понимал, что слышит слова — человеческую речь! Золотой, ещё недавно рычавший на него, мог говорить! Значит, всё получилось? Значит, это настоящий человек, которого он, наверное, спас?  
Отабек шагнул вперёд, и Золотой окинул его цепким взглядом.  
— Ты понимаешь, что творил? Я мог и тебя убить.  
Впервые за долгое время Отабеку стало спокойно: он сделал правильный выбор. Он спас человека.  
— Ты — мог, а Виктор или лес убили бы наверняка. Я решил.  
— Ладно. Твой выбор. Что ещё украл у Виктора?  
— Не украл. Думаю, это должно принадлежать мне, — Отабек достал из мешка свой плод. Если придётся его съесть — что ж, он сможет.  
Спасённый парень разом взлетел на ноги и кинулся к Отабеку, а тот сжал плод покрепче. Как ни омерзительно было держать его в руках, отдать в чужие руки — невозможно. К счастью, тот и не собирался отнимать его. Он просто колдовал. Сил удивляться у Отабека уже не осталось, да и нечему было удивляться — он выжил в этом лесу, знал Виктора, понимал чары.  
— Да, это принадлежит тебе. Чего ждёшь — её же сейчас можно сломать, — и встретив недоумённый взгляд Отабека: — Ты чего, Витину волю с себя скинул, а эту пакость вытащить не сможешь?  
Под этим взглядом было стыдно признать, что он не такой  
— Я не умею. Совсем не умею.  
Парень закатил глаза и к чему-то принюхался.  
— Виктор будет тебя искать.  
— Знаю. Как сделать так, чтобы он не нашёл?  
Всё ещё безымянный парень хмыкнул, кинул Отабеку его куртку и без слов пошёл по тропе дальше, прочь от дома и от клубка морока. Отабек пошёл следом. Пусть тоже колдун, пусть смотрит свысока — только с этим человеком был шанс дожить до вечера и остаться на свободе.  
По высокой колкой траве они спустились к ручью. Золотой вошёл в холодную даже на вид воду и, не поморщившись, двинулся вверх по течению. Отабек отстал, только чтобы стащить сапоги и побежать по скользкой гальке следом. Вода была — живой лёд. Но туман, который стелился по нижнему берегу, не дотрагивался до этой чистой воды, отступал и не смел перекинуться на второй берег, высокий и поросший травой.  
Наконец его проводник остановился, набрал в ладони воды и прополоскал рот — остатки рвоты он выплюнул на заколдованный берег, и это было правильно.  
— Пей сейчас и быстро, но не слишком много, — велел он Отабеку и полез наверх. — Нам сюда, — скомандовал он и нырнул в нору на самом верху, только пятки мелькнули. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как лезть следом,  
От входа пришлось ползти на животе, чуть ли не ввинчиваться во влажную глину, но затем пошло легче: ход расширился, и Отабек смог подняться на четвереньки, но руки всё равно проскальзывали, а штаны пропитались сырой грязью. На счастье, скоро лаз повёл вверх, запахло сухими листьями и немного грибами. Стены перестали давить на бока и голову — они добрались до обустроенной жилой камеры, но Золотой сипло скомандовал: «Сюда» — и снова пришлось ползти по боковому лазу дальше. Головой Отабек приложился о толстый корень и почти врезался в остановившегося проводника. Они пришли.  
В глухой темноте он видел — воображал — движения Золотого и его магию. Слышал его шумное дыхание, пока тот спорил с непослушной землёй. Отабек вытянул ноги и прислонился к стенке. Рядом сел — почти упал ему на колени — закончивший колдовать Золотой.  
В темной норе молчание висело не только неловко, но и страшно — страх здесь стал осязаемым, теснота выдавливала воздух из груди. И его сосед в этой тьме… единственный сосед, как бы воображение ни подсовывало мнимые запахи и призрачные звуки — дышал теперь слишком тихо. И тоже не начинал разговор.  
Плод могильника, который Отабек перевесил себе на шею, льнул к груди и стремился сквозь кожу проникнуть в него, и Отабек сорвал мешок с себя, отложил в сторону — а хотелось зашвырнуть подальше. Или не отпускать от себя никогда.  
Рядом хмыкнули:  
— На твоём месте я бы был с этой штукой поаккуратнее.  
— На моём месте ты её оставил у Виктора.  
Снова злой выдох — прав ведь.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь.  
— Не знаю. Надеюсь, что ты расскажешь, — он наугад протянул руку: — Отабек.  
Золотой стукнул кулаком о его кулак с такой точностью, словно зеленым глазам не нужен был свет. На запах. На чутьё.  
— Юра, — почти весело ответил ему из темноты и тут же зевнул. Отабек зевнул следом и только тогда понял, как устал. За день столько всего случилось, столько всего переменилось — и вот он сидит в какой-то норе, и всё, чего ему хочется, — это лечь и уснуть. А как же вопросы, как же оставить кого-то сторожить?  
Юра потянул его за рукав.  
— Ложись уже. Кроме Виктора сюда никто не полезет, а Виктор нас не найдёт. Муравьи и лесная слизь уже съели все следы.  
Отабек снова стащил с себя куртку и протянул её Юре:  
— Завтра надо будет что-нибудь тебе придумать с одеждой.  
Тот фыркнул, но, когда они улеглись, притёрся к боку Отабека, и кожа у него была совсем холодная.

***

Перегоревшая магия шевелилась под кожей. Остывшая, холодная, подвижная — это она выкинула Отабека из тяжелого сна в полную темноту, это она застревала в порах и давила на грудь, из-за неё сердце частило, а в висках долбились отравленные мысли. Как-то раз Отабеку пришлось переночевать в заражённом магией укрытии колдуна, и ощущения были ощущения были точь-в-точь такие же. «Хуже магов — только миазмы, что остаются от их чар».  
Рядом завозился Юра, невнятно буркнул себе что-то под нос.  
— Спасибо.  
Наверное, и Виктор тоже знал этот фокус, потому-то в его доме всегда был свежий воздух и там можно было жить…  
— Ты чего не почистил после себя? Что, я должен за тобой убирать?  
Юра развернулся, стукнулся локтем об Отабека, выругался и, кажется, уселся — в непроглядной темноте можно было только гадать. Вчера был долгий день, и пока они оба были живы.  
Отабек надеялся на лучшее в дне сегодняшнем.  
Недолго.  
Злой с самого утра Юра быстро разъяснил, в каком они положении: Виктор будет их искать, попробует вернуть себе Отабека и продолжить начатое колдовство. И прежде чем это случится, лучше бы Отабеку избавиться от связи с могильником.  
— Мы не можем сейчас взять — и выйти из леса. Но ты всё равно будешь колдовать и сам снимешь с себя чары. Я научу. Вот моя благодарность, — сказал Юра почти с угрозой.  
Под чарами Виктора Отабек не задумывался о том, что случится после того, как он снимет чары с Золотого. Не заглядывал дальше этой простой цели.  
А теперь получалось, что ему придётся колдовать. И если верить словам Юры, он уже и так это делал: по-настоящему, творил не то «малое», невинное, разрешённое волшебство, а ступил дальше. Получалось, что даже неосознанное и бесформенное напряжение, с которым он сопротивлялся чарам Виктора, — это уже была магия? Ведь она не изменяла его и едва ли открывала дорогу злым силам.  
— Вообще-то открывала, да ещё как, — но эта сила была с ним всегда! — От тебя несёт остатками чар. Учись сбрасывать, а то нас обоих зацепит.  
— Не могу. Я не маг и не…  
— Ты — маг.  
Тошнило от этих слов и от себя самого. Юра вот так запросто вытащил на свет его постыдные желания.  
— Тебе придётся колдовать, — ещё раз сказал Юра, и в воздухе повеяло свежей магией. — Если хочешь пожить ещё немного — будешь колдовать. А пока уйди куда-нибудь. Если нужно отлить, спустись в нижнюю камеру, от неё отнорок по правую руку, там когда-то был выход в ручей, но его размыло. Или куда угодно, давай, ну, мне надо здесь всё доделать.  
Отабек послушно пополз прочь — пока ещё ему не так уж хотелось облегчиться, но очень нужно было побыть одному. «Тебе придётся колдовать» — когда с детства учили тому, что в чарах одна только скверна и безумие. И вот он сидит посреди проколдованного леса, повязан чарами и будет творить чары сам.  
Он привалился к стене прямо в проходе, тесном и продуваемом сырым ветром. Нужно было о стольком подумать. Всё, что он знал, оказалось неверным. Всё, что он слышал о северных чародеях, — ложью. Всё, всё обернулось ложью в этом заколдованном лесу.  
А ведь на его глазах один обезумевший колдун пытался поднять из-под земли мертвецов. А ведь он помнил, как другой сгорал на огне, и из его глазниц толчками выплескивалась чёрная жижа и проточила насквозь камни на площади. Ведь он помнил, как его брат отказал ведьме и на всю жизнь остался калечным. Но ещё он слышал, что маги разворачивают реки вспять и призывают дождь, защищают армии от стрел и отгоняют мор, помогают кузнецам ковать мечи и ножи невиданной прочности, и поди разбери, что тут правда, а что — опасные фантазии.  
Сейчас все его знания не стоили и медной монеты. Он не знал на самом деле ничего. Узнает. Отабек собирался нарушить все запреты — и сделать это с открытыми глазами, прямо и не таясь. И пусть магия опасна, но он будет ей повелевать. Пусть из леса не выйти, но они всё равно попробуют. Теперь рядом с ним был Юра. Отабек знал этого парня всего несколько часов, да и «знал» — то ещё слово, но хотел ему довериться. Кажется, Юра стоил его доверия.  
Сейчас Юра ещё копошился в верхней камере, и по стенам норы вниз, к воде, стекали невидимые ядовитые потоки; дотронешься — и они зашепчут свою отравляющую ложь. «Ты колдун, грязная тварь, порождение леса, дитя паутины».  
Но Отабек сейчас был честен с собой: он хотел колдовать. Хотел и мог. «У меня нет выбора» — только оправдание перед самим собой. Он хотел.  
И именно это он сказал Юре, когда вернулся в верхнюю камеру. Тот вздохнул в ответ — снова устало и снисходительно.  
— Дурак. У нас на севере понимают, что магия — это опасное ремесло, а не грязь. Если схватишь больше, чем тебе по силам, — сдохнешь, но так в любом деле можно сдохнуть. Вас ведь даже не учили сбрасывать то, что вы наколдовали. Ты вот, с такой силищей — и не умеешь! Этот вон тоже… молчал до последнего.  
Кто такой «этот», Отабек даже спрашивать не стал — столько боли звучало в голосе. Скользкие, опасные темы они могут обсудить и потом, когда разберутся, что здесь важно, а что простое любопытство.  
А у него накопилось даже насущных вопросов столько — и за целый день не разберёшься. И столько дел!  
— Тебе нужно где-то раздобыть одежду.  
— Знаю. Скоро можно будет выйти наружу. Навещу Виктора.  
— Не опасно?  
Юра помолчал, цыкнул.  
— Ловушек быть не должно, ты уже вынес из дома самое ценное. Для меня безопасно, а вот тебе лучше постоять на краю поляны.  
— Хорошо. А как ты узнаешь, когда Виктор уйдёт?  
Если бы сейчас хоть что-то можно было разглядеть, лицо у Юры, наверное, было такое, словно он смотрит на убогого.  
— Ты чего? Он же так колдует, что даже здесь слышно. Почувствуешь, по земле такая холодная гадость пойдёт. Держится потом целый день.  
Время в этой норе было особенное: бесконечное, тягучее, и не пошевелиться толком, и пить хотелось ужасно. Отабек корил себя за то, что не взял у Виктора из сундуков хоть какой-нибудь одежды, чтобы согреть вымерзшего до костей Юру. И как он держался раньше, голый, на холодной земле и колкой соломе? Спросить он так и не решился.  
А потом Отабек действительно почувствовал чары Виктора, да ещё как! Неживая сила обожгла кожу, заструилась по подземным каналам, заполнила трещины в земле и просочилась в воздух.  
— Что он делает?  
— Тебе лучше не знать. Пойдём. У нас не так много времени. Могильник попробуй с собой не брать, если получится.  
И через Отабека — ледяной пяткой по животу — полез к выходу из норы. Отабек заспешил следом. Даже захоти он остаться — всё равно из-за колдовства Виктора здесь стало нельзя находиться. Не хотелось оставлять здесь ещё и вросший в самое сердце плод, но Отабек решил пока слушаться Юру во всём и сделал так, как было велено.  
Снаружи Юра едва позволил ему проморгаться после темноты и глотнуть воды — всё смотрел из-под нахмуренных бровей и кусал губы. Скоро его терпение закончилось, и он потащил Отабека за собой.  
— Сначала одежда. Потом поохотимся. Потом ты учишься колдовать. Быстро.  
И снова Отабек едва поспевал за Золо… за Юрой. Всё так же чистым золотом сверкала между деревьев его обнажённая кожа. Снова под тонкой кожей видно было работу каждого мускула. А волосы, теперь заплетённые в небрежную косу, по-прежнему сияли на солнце, а между прядками снова застряли ветки и корешки.  
А от травы тянуло морозным холодом, и чем ближе они подходили к дому Виктора, тем холоднее становилось. Трава, сначала влажная от росы, покрылась настоящим инеем. Поблёскивали застывшие звонкие паутинки. У самой кромки поляны лежала мёрзлая многоножка, которая шуршала ночами на чердаке.  
— Это всё Виктор, да?  
Юра кивнул, жестом велел Отабеку остановиться и по хрустящей траве двинулся к порогу один.  
Пока всё шло хорошо. Вот Юра зашёл внутрь, и изнутри засветились золотом обереги. Вот завозился внутри. Что-то зашумело и зашуршало — и Юра вышел наружу, уже одетый в свободно висящий на нём иноземный походный костюм, наконец-то обувшийся и с содранными с двери оберегами.  
— Пошли. Это твоё? — Юра кинул Отабеку его меч. — И плащ держи, пригодится.  
Отабек послушно принял плащ, забрал у Юры смену одежды и вещи, мельком глянув — снова не северного, но и не здешнего фасона. И снова не стал спрашивать.  
— Теперь еда.  
Перед глазами Отабека невольно встал вчерашний день.  
— Ты сказал, охота?  
— Да. У муравьёв съедобное мясо. Справишься?  
«Нет». Острейшие жвала. Бесконечные армии.  
— Справлюсь.  
— Тогда смотри. Встаём возле дуба. Ждёшь, пока подует магия, они на чарах Виктора всегда жиреют. Потом ловим и загоняем какого-нибудь бестолкового. Сможешь ему голову отрубить?  
— Смогу.  
— Идём.  
Лес тревожно шуршал над ними и присматривался. Теперь на Юре не было метки, что он добыча Виктора. Лес присматривался к Юре, а Отабек — к лесу. И учился замечать притаившихся в засаде пауков.  
С охотой они действительно справились, и оказалось, что это вовсе не так сложно, когда смотришь на всё открытыми, незадурманенными глазами. Поначалу Отабеку было жутко приблизиться к ним: эти жесткие панцири, эти быстрые челюсти, эти чёрные жуткие глаза и колючие ворсинки по всему телу.  
Но как бы Юра посмотрел на него, если бы он струсил?  
Не мог Отабек быть обузой. Он плечо к плечу с Юрой шёл вперёд.  
На берегу их ручья Отабек медленно разделывал добычу, и даже этому пришлось учиться с нуля: так много брони, никаких костей, так мало мяса. А Юра сидел рядом и сгонял с мяса остатки магии, которой стекало столько, что от неё мутнела вода в ручье.  
— Сложи в первой камере пещеры, потом я уберу наверх, там есть комната, где мясо провялится. Твоё задание — заговорить ароматные травы. Ты должен это уметь. Ну, давай.  
Это Отабек ещё умел, но говорить с травами под внимательным взглядом было непросто — никогда и никому он ещё не рассказывал, что умеет говорить с травами. Даже брату, ради которого и выучился.  
Но всё же он справился, и пучок трав годился на то, чтобы завялить с ним травы и вытравить остаток магической заразы.  
— Пойдёт, ты чувствуешь силы. Теперь давай дальше.  
Но что значит — дальше? Дальше он чувствовал только, что у земли дрожат дымкой чары.  
— Виктор!  
Юра выругался и первым кинулся в нору.

***

— Ты сбежал от Виктора, прошёл через морок. От тебя твари шарахаются. Отводил мне взгляд. И что, изнутри не сможешь могильник сковырнуть? Я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты меня спас. Но пойми, я не полезу отвязывать от тебя эту дрянь, это слишком глубоко.  
Отабек вздохнул. Терпение его подводило. Юра как будто не слышал, что он ничего не знает. Отказывался верить, что его не учили. Пытался подловить, постоянно запинался на «простейших» вещах, о которых Отабек даже не слышал. Вот и сейчас: просто сними чары, просто посмотри через магию на могильник. Да знать бы ещё — как!  
Он напрягал зрение как мог, но видел только чёрные точки.  
— Не одними глазами смотри, дурень!  
— А что будет, если я его съем как ты?  
Юра, кажется, зарычал.  
— Откуда ж вас таких берут? Спелый могильник, если его напитать силой, почти не защищается, бери, делай что хочешь. А попробуй твой надкуси — да там трупный яд вместо сока, а каждое зёрнышко начнёт прорастать прямо в желудке. Пойми же, здесь ничего сложного, на твои силы я вчера посмотрел — ты должен справиться. Покажи мне линии, я объясню, как их распутывать, — тут дел на пару дней.  
У Юры всё было просто. Всё он считал делом на пару дней. А Отабеку приходилось вслепую хвататься за чары, выхватывать из оборванных Юриных объяснений самую суть, добираться до нужного слова, а Юра злился на то, что он не понимает и так медленно схватывает. Был бы он чуть потерпеливее, не был бы так зациклен на себе. Юрино раздражение на себя, злость на всех окружающих перехлёстывали через край. Но — да, ему пришлось непросто, совсем непросто, ему нужно было время и пространство для себя самого… Кто бы дал их и Отабеку тоже? Оказаться почти запертым вдвоём в этой тесной норе оказалось и для него серьёзным испытанием. Отабек привык держаться в стороне. Привык к личному пространству. Привык к тому, что вокруг него нет никого. У него тоже погибли на глазах люди, а ему самому пришлось перевернуть видение мира с ног на голову.  
А Юра орал на него как на мальчишку на побегушках; как на тугодума, которого навязали в ученики. Вот так ненадолго хватило Юриного терпения. Вскоре он перестал объяснять вовсе — такой вот учитель.  
Отабек старался поскорее овладеть магией сам, чтобы на равных говорить с этим лесом, но у него ничего толком не получалось. Разве что удавалось говорить с травами и отводить в сторону отработанную магию, но даже после этого он лежал на полу норы совсем без сил. Порой он мог отвести взгляд тварям, но лучшим помощником всё равно оставался меч. С детства он привык к быстрой стали и действовал быстрее даже, чем успевал подумать. А Юра сжигал и разрывал врагов изнутри — красиво, тошнотворно, не отвести глаз.  
— Ты так никогда не научишься, — сказал ему как-то Юра.  
Больше Отабек к нему не лез: они не срослись телами и головами. Они едва выдерживали друг друга, и молчаливое раздражение отравляло воздух похлеще ядовитого тумана. Невозможно было находиться рядом, но идти каждый раз отсиживаться в нижнюю туалетную камеру? Он не слуга, не подмастерье, заслужил право жить там же, где и Юра. Ему полюбился — он не сбегал, нет! — тупичок в верхнем отводе норы, где они вялили и хранили еду. Устроившись там, Отабек перекладывал мясо специями и помаленьку изгонял оставшуюся в мясе отраву.  
Очень просто: их тошнило друг от друга.  
А снаружи лес стал врагом. Шаг в сторону от ручья, смывающего чары, — и между веток растекался дурманящий туман, из которого вырастали паучьи сети, на дорожках грибы выставляли свои охотничьи петли, а в лесной подложке что-то шуршало и шумело. Они стали пищей. Добычей.  
Отабек продолжал тренироваться на почти безопасном берегу реки — как умел. Раз получались одни чары, то рано или поздно должны были получиться и остальные. Юра обещал научить его колдовать — ну так объяснил бы. Показал. Прекратил вести себя так, будто Отабек ему навязывался.  
В лес на охоту Отабек теперь тоже ходил один.  
Да, опасно. Да плевать!  
Он мог сам добывать муравьёв. Мог сам пытаться колдовать без надзора, раз уж учитель весь в себе. Да, Отабека не оставляло ощущение, что он делает что-то не так, не понимает какую-то очевиднейшую мелочь. Он напоминал:  
— Ты обещал меня научить чарам.  
— Так учись! Делай! Я тебе всё рассказал, — огрызался Юра в ответ.  
В темноте звучало их дыхание — очень тихое, очень злое: ещё один день прошёл впустую. Юра злился на себя, злился на Виктора, но доставалось Отабеку.  
День за днём. Надо было что-то менять. Понять бы только — как.  
Это случилось почти «вечером» — так Отабек привык называть время, когда им пора было возвращаться в нору: чары Виктора переполняли землю. Ему бы поспешить, но так не хотелось возвращаться в тёмное душное укрытие, где придётся целый день стукаться локтями и коленками с Юрой.  
Он с тоской оглядел лес — и замер. Сначала показалось, что между деревьями двигался не Юра, а Золотой — равнодушный ко всему хозяин леса. Но он подошёл ближе, и оказалось, что взгляд его устремлён в никуда, что на щеке у него порез — и когда успел? — а на лице проступают нервные пятна, да и губы искусаны до крови.  
Отвлёкся, задумался — и всё равно шёл по лесу как властитель, но теперь он не был своим среди тварей — всего лишь зазевавшейся добычей, над которой уже раскинулась ловчая паутина. Отабек кинулся наперерез, столкнул Юру с тропы и едва успел откатиться в сторону сам.  
И это он говорил Отабеку быть внимательнее, ругал, если тот не замечал ловушку!  
Над головой прострекотал паук и скрылся в ветвях. Отабек перевернулся на спину. Разлёживаться вот так было опасно, но ныла нога, на которую он неудачно приземлился, а сердце колотилось в груди: всё-таки успел. Не растерял своих рефлексов.  
И Юра смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами — словно очнулся от наваждения. Что, пришёл в себя?  
В траве зашуршало. Краем глаза Отабек заметил длинное и быстрое — змея? Он перекатился, но затаившаяся тварь была быстрее, и ногу обхватило что-то сильное, влажное. Отабек попытался вырвать ногу — тщетно. Схватившее его нечто словно не почувствовало рывка и неторопливо поволокло Отабека по лесной подстилке. Он видел, что это, но не понимал: это одинокое щупальце вырастало из блестящей ниши в тёмном корявом камне. Отабека подтянуло ближе — и в камне открылось дышащее углубление, а в нём — светлая блестящая плоть с белыми жилками.  
Отабек цеплялся за корни, за ветки, но его неумолимо тащило вперёд, к камню, открывшему пасть, к сочащейся слизью мантии с тёркой зубов. Не камень! Живое! А до меча не дотянуться.  
— Юра!  
Тот сориентировался быстро, поймал меч, который ему кинул Отабек, и кинулся к отростку. Замахнулся он неумело, неровно, но какая разница — удар вышел что надо, однако ж меч с металлическим звоном отскочил от мягкой и, казалось, податливой плоти.  
— Держись!  
Отабек держался, пока Юра пытался мечом и чарами вырвать его из мёртвой хватки. Он и сам пытался заставить тварь отпустить его — без толку. Магия только впитывалась в неё как в сухую землю, и она продолжала по-прежнему неспешно и уверенно тащить его к своей пасти, окруженной чёрными чешуйками.  
— Дай мне меч! — крикнул Отабек.  
Чудовище не победить снаружи — так, быть может, внутри у него будет шанс?  
Белёсая мантия вытянулась вперёд, затягивая Отабека внутрь — скользко, тесно, и рёбра стискивают мускулистые стенки.  
Он едва смог развернуться и попытаться вогнать меч куда дотянется — бесполезно! Изнутри существо защищало свою плоть и словно не замечало попыток Отабека освободиться. Где-то снаружи бились о каменно-твёрдое тело волны заклинаний. Отабек упёр меч между двумя складками мантии — хоть бы удавалось удержать зубы-тёрку подальше от своей плоти, удержать пытающиеся переломать его тело мускулы.  
И считаные минуты оставались до того, как…  
Терять нечего!  
Меч опасно прогнулся, и Отабек, закрыв глаза, потянулся за силой. Для этих чар их нужно было взять много, куда больше, чем он мог совладать. Опасно. Плевать! Как же звучали эти чары у Виктора, ну?! Как-то он заставлял Отабека не двигаться, расслабиться, ничего не делать — то, что надо!  
В голове зазвучала какофония голосов, тянущих в разные сторон, и сознание заволокло пеленой. Продрал щёку осколок разлетевшегося на куски меча. Отабек сосредоточился на цели: выпусти, прекрати жевать, ослабь защиту.  
Всё тело чудовища дрожало от ударов снаружи, но Отабеку важны были только корёжащие его разум магические импульсы. Он повторял свой приказ снова и снова. Огнём обожгло бок. Всё тело сдавило чудовищной силой.  
Не получилось?  
Он свернулся плотнее, оттягивая момент, когда… А в разуме кружили тошнотворные образы — как его раздавит и переломает все кости, как оближет плоть заживо до костей. Голоса шептали: «Возьми ещё немного силы. Мы защитим тебя. Попробуй, самую капельку, немного. Мы сокрушим эту тварь, с нами ты победишь Виктора, тебе не нужен будет этот Юра, ты всё сделаешь сам — с нами. Решайся!»  
Нет.  
Отпусти. Прекрати жевать. Ослабь защиту.  
Прекрати жевать. Ослабь защиту. Отпусти. Прекрати… Прекрати.  
Мир задрожал и раскалился. Лёгкие обжёг горячий воздух, и Отабека вышвырнуло наружу. Тут же его куда-то опять потащило — приятные, холодные руки — и словно окатило чистой водой. В голове прояснилось, голоса отступили. Отросшие волосы защекотали шею.  
Он по-прежнему был в лесу, по-прежнему жив, и рядом лежал Юра — бледный до синевы, с полопавшимися в глазах сосудами.  
— Ты меня вытащил. Спасибо.  
Юра отвёл взгляд:  
— Это же из-за меня ты почти…  
Отабек не нашёл, что на это ответить. Он смыл с себя остаток магии. Как далеко он залез! Потянулся к силам, которые ему пока не по плечу, — хорошо, что удержался.  
— А твой меч?  
Отабек дотронулся до рассечённой щеки и покачал головой. Можно сказать — легко отделался. Меч его спас напоследок.  
Юра обвёл пальцем края раны.  
— Шрам останется.  
— Ничего.  
Юра фыркнул, поднялся на ноги. Тварь ползла прочь от неудобной и злой добычи, и Юра перевернул веткой отвалившуюся чешуйку, покачал головой и, ничего больше не сказав, пошёл к дому. Отабек тоже глянул — да это же были затвердевшие отходы магии! Каждый день чары Виктора наполняли землю — неудивительно, что кто-то из лесных тварей научился обращать её себе во благо и даже смог построить из неё броню. Жаль, им было не надеть такой доспех.  
Им, мягким и слабым, пора было прятаться в свою нору, словно испуганным зверькам. Мерзкое, унизительное сравнение, но так оно и было.  
Отабек не хотел быть мягким. Не хотел быть слабым. Не хотел быть беззащитным — лес отнял у него даже меч. Он снова попросил Юру объяснить ему, что же он делает не так.  
Теперь Юра не огрызался, а задумчиво сказал:  
— Ты сегодня колдовал, и у тебя получилось.  
— Выбора не было, нырнул с головой.  
Юра зашуршал соломой и развернулся на спину.  
— Кажется, я понял, в чём проблема. Ты слышал сказку про тёмный колодец?  
— Конечно. На самом деле это даже не колодец, а башня, которую когда-то вогнали в землю. Чтобы спуститься туда, надо быть смелым и не бояться того, что ждёт тебя на ступеньках?  
— Да. Только твоя сказочка для детей. На самом деле она не про хитрость и храбрость. Она про то, как работает магия.  
— В самое сердце земли вбита вверх ногами башня. Никто не знает, когда её построили и сколько в ней этажей. Над землёй не поднимается даже её фундамент, а вход можно принять за тёмный колодец в лесной чаще. Только воды там никогда не было, и пожухла вокруг трава. Давай, иди, спускайся, если хватит смелости, ведь на каждом сохранено самое сокровенное, нужное только тебе.  
— Сначала кажется — ничего страшного. Ведь сверху ещё видны солнечные лучики, а по ступенькам иногда промелькнут тени грядущих опасностей — не страшно. И если ты одолел этот спуск, то сможешь взять говорящие травы и сварить из них зелье.  
— Если решишься спускаться дальше — давай! Света на каждом этаже будет всё меньше, а тени на ступенях будут становиться всё плотнее. Ещё этаж — и они нападут на тебя, и попробуй удержаться на ногах. Они попытаются тебя обмануть, подкинуть тебе мираж этажа, и ты захочешь им поверить. Знай, что если ты остановишься на ступеньках или струсишь, побежишь наверх, ты проиграл. Раз уж решил идти, то иди до конца. И пойми как-нибудь сам, когда тебе пора остановиться.  
— В той сказке, которую рассказывали мне, герой погибал, если шёл слишком далеко.  
— Да. Только он погибал и тогда, когда думал о том, что две ступеньки — тоже неплохой результат.  
Юра замолк, и перед глазами Отабека как настоящая стояла эта подземная башня-колодец — прямо как в детстве. Глубокая, страшная, и из неё веет холодом. И теперь туда надо спуститься. Каждый этаж — новый покорённый порог магии. «Я смогу сегодня чуть больше», «лучше что-то, чем ничего»? Ерунда. Всё или ничего.  
Кажется, теперь он понимал, что ему нужно делать. Не идти глубже, а остаться на одном этаже, освоиться там, накопить сил и только тогда идти дальше.  
— Кажется, я понял. А сказки про то, как работает отработанная магия, у тебя нет?  
— Совсем плохой? Кто будет сочинять сказки про нечистоты? Их просто нужно убирать, вот и всё.  
С этого момента всё, кажется, пошло на лад.  
Юра перестал смотреть на Отабека с жалостью и презрением. Недружественный лес не стал лучше или понятнее, но стал хоть немного привычен. Мало-помалу Отабек начал осваиваться и с чарами. Сказка действительно помогла ухватить суть проблемы, и скоро он начал понимать, как выглядит клубок нитей, тянущихся от его тела к плоду могильника. Теперь он мог поверить в то, что сам скинет с себя чары могильника — плода, который высасывал как паразит его силы. Плода, который заставлял его думать о нём каждый день и волноваться за него, стоило отойти. Зудеть под кожей напоминанием о себе.  
Предстояло пройти ещё долгий путь, но начало было положено.  
Юра рядом с ним тоже помаленьку оживал. Потихоньку отступали воспоминания о том, как он жил здесь один, и сменялись другими — о том, как они жили здесь с Отабеком, вдвоём в темноте. Где-то там, за стеной чар осталась другая Юрина жизнь, в северной столице — среди холодных дворцов и башен; с дикими котами, живущими на чердаках, и бесконечными уроками магии.  
Где-то там, за стеной чар осталась другая жизнь Отабека, с яркой ярмарочной площадью, Жан-Жаном и его грядущей свадьбой, полным энергии Лео и тренировками. Если бы Челестино не приказал свернуть с тропы…  
…Юра бы так и остался зверем.  
— Не зверем, — поправил его Юра. — Звери умные, они чувствуют. А я почти стал порождением этого леса. Тварью. Помню всё, что тогда делал.  
В темноте они то и дело задевали друг друга руками, стукались ногами и локтями, пихались, но теперь это перестало раздражать Отабека. Кажется, они с Юрой всё-таки поладили.  
Отабек теперь со спокойной душой возвращался вечером в их нору. Тут было почти безопасно и спокойно, а вот снаружи…  
Снаружи Виктор начал их искать всерьёз. Река уже не справлялась с потоками магии, и прямо по берегу маршировали отряды муравьёв, а туман подбирался к самой воде. Каждую ночь они слышали топот сотен ног над головой, а по утрам вдвоём укрепляли ослабевшие от ударов заклятия. Пока их было не найти — у Отабека оказался настоящий талант отводить взгляд. Но Виктор делал всё, чтобы поймать их.  
Они стали осторожнее в ответ, больше не попадались ни в силки, ни в ловушки, привыкли замечать расставленные сети и затаившихся в засаде тварей.  
Туман кружил голову, звал и манил их, приглашал задержаться ненадолго, прилечь на мягкую траву, задремать там в обнимку. Юра бледнел и сжимал кулаки. У Отабека в таком тумане сгинул весь отряд.  
Кого оставил там Юра?  
Туман с каждым днём подбирался всё ближе к реке, ложился тяжелым покровом в безопасной раньше верхней стороне леса, путался в тонких берёзках, и на них вырастали уродливые, кривые и полусгнившие яблоки.  
Отабек изо всех сил каждую свободную минуту тратил на то, чтобы разобраться с накрепко привязанным к нему плодом могильника, но даже теперь, когда Юра стоял у него за спиной и объяснял, что и как — всё равно не успевал.  
Они обходили дурманящий туман по краю («Держать строй!» — доносился оттуда крик), но одной ночью туман просочился в нору. Он затёк исподволь, украдкой, манил обещаниями блаженства — только приди, только послушайся.  
Юра сжал руку Отабека.  
— Удержи меня.  
Туман звал, манил, напоминал о себе хором голосов — и Отабек не мог ему сопротивляться, зов был не слабее того полога равнодушия — сколько он сможет ему сопротивляться… А вот есть такая птичка, она гусеницу как поймает…  
— И ты, Юра.  
Голоса шептали, звали… Юра раз за разом стискивал покрепче его руку, срывался с места — пару раз не выдержал и Отабек.  
Виктор догадывался, где они. Виктор хотел их найти, Виктор звал Отабека — и через Юру хотел докричаться до него.  
Через его кожу сочилась лишняя магия, которую он не успевал сбрасывать, но её собиралось всё больше, она копошилась под кожей и мешала мыслить.  
— Держи меня.  
Отабек стиснул Юру в объятиях. Удержаться. Удержать. «Иди ко мне. Там хорошо. Там получишь всё, что захочешь». Лживые обещания. Но всё существо Отабека мнило, что это правда.  
— Держи.  
Юра стиснул его в ответ сам. Провёл с силой по спине, возвращая в реальность.  
«Мы здесь».  
Юра рванулся в его объятиях, и настала очередь Отабека стискивать его изо всех сил. И всё-таки этого было мало.  
Голос в его голове вкрадчиво нашептывал, обещал тёплый дом, тёплую одежду, дневной свет.  
— Юра.  
Нужно было заткнуть эти голоса сразу. Юра говорил, что Отабек ничего не знает. Может быть. Но им рассказывали о том, как можно выстоять против колдовского дурмана.  
Пытаясь оставаться отстранённым, Отабек отделял в голосах ту истинную суть, самые его тайные желания. Те, что он бы скрывал долго сам от себя. Пусть даже стыдные — его учили хвататься за них и не сомневаться в решении.  
…на первом задании ему хотелось плакать, спрятаться в углу — потом в глаза командиру не мог посмотреть.  
Отабек развернул Юрино лицо к себе и вжался ему в губы. Юра замычал что-то неласковое в поцелуй, укусил, но притянул к себе. Ответил. Застонал и оторвался, зло глядя на Отабека.  
— Нравлюсь? В самом деле нравлюсь? — зло выдохнул Юра ему в губы и потянул Отабека за отросшие волосы.  
— Да, — прошептал Отабек в ответ. — Ты такой красивый, такой сильный. Колдуешь красиво.  
— Только попробуй посмотреть косо — покалечу. Целуй ещё.  
И сам же поцеловал, перекатился и оседлал Отабека. Движения у него были нервные, пьяные — да они оба были пьяны и изо всех сил пытались сохранить в себе толику здравого смысла. Целоваться, а не уйти из убежища в руки Виктора. Шарить руками по телу, а не стремиться в ловушку. Делать то, что давно хотелось сделать, сокровенное, в чём не признаешься самому себе.  
В тумане выдохи и стоны плыли и покачивались. Собственные руки ощущались чужими, когда Отабек обнял Юру за талию и притянул к себе.  
Он бы хотел не так: быть может, в лесу, но на мягкой траве или расстеленном плаще, и чтобы не маячила над ними опасность. Сказать о своих чувствах не в тёмной норе, пропахшей прелой соломой и потом, а на закате, любуясь городом с вершины холма. Надеяться и ждать первого поцелуя, а не вот так — по необходимости, из-за ядовитого тумана.  
Не время жалеть об этом! Юра снова напрягся и рванул к выходу. Отабек стиснул его со всей силы, прошептал: «Думай обо мне, я здесь» — и получил локтем в бок. «Думай только обо мне», — прошептал он ещё раз и прикусил Юре шею. Такой вкусный. Так сладко пахнет. Так сладко стонет. Такой красивый, желанный.  
Вспомнилось как они ползли по лазу в первый день — Отабек не видел, но мог вообразить, как обнажённый Юра полз перед ним, а потом дремал рядом.  
Сейчас — тоже. Юра рванул на нём одежду и прижался всем телом. Когда он успел раздеться?  
— Так сделай так, чтобы я не думал, — потребовал он.  
Отабек засмеялся и снова прижался губами к губам. Их любовь походила на битву, и они отдавали себя друг другу без остатка. Юра кричал в голос, кусался, рычал — Отабек тоже.  
Туман почти истаял — и даже это Отабек заметил потом, когда он упал на подстеленный плащ. В голове было так тихо, так спокойно. Из последних сил он разогнал накопившуюся в камере магию, и в их убежище не осталось лишних запахов и голосов. Почти хорошо…  
Он задремал бы, но Юра дёрнулся и отполз к его ногам.  
— Юра? — и, не получив ответа, Отабек потянулся к нему навстречу.  
Юра привалился к стене и затих, обхватив себя руками.  
Очень нескоро он смог заговорить:  
— Я помню этот туман. Я сбежал от Виктора, едва увидел могильник. Хотел переждать новолуние и уйти отсюда. Но этим туманом он меня выманил отсюда. Я поддался на четвёртую ночь.  
— Я тебя удержу, Юра.  
— Этого мало. Не хочу каждый раз вспоминать. Не хочу целоваться по его указке. Только я решаю, чего мне нужно.  
Отабек обнял его, всем своим телом повторяя обещание: удержу. В странной тишине, в объятиях друг друга они уснули, но остатки тумана, затаившегося в дальних закутках норы, даже во сне звали Отабека наружу, в дом Виктора, где тепло и так славно. Где бы они жили с Юрой вдвоём.  
Наутро Юра вытащил норы острый осколок камня, который заменял им нож. Собрал прядку у виска, смочил её и срезал. Ещё раз смочив волосы в воде, он закружил над ними чары и — Отабек знал эти чары: волосы сплелись в тонкую золотую нить, из которой мастер может сплести оберег. И те ленты, что висели дома у Виктора, — невинные игрушки по сравнению с тем, что мог сделать Юра.  
— Я знаю эти обереги. Если я сойду с ума, потащу тебя за собой.  
— Значит, не сходи. И удержи меня. Я хочу выбраться отсюда. Когда ты снимешь с себя эту дрянь, мы вдвоём попробуем обмануть Виктора и пройти через границу.  
— Должен быть какой-то подвох.  
— Нет подвоха, здесь чары просыпаются по солнцу. Пока оно светит, ты можешь зайти, пока светит луна, ты можешь выйти. Вдвоём мы сможем проложить дорогу через липкие кусты. Надо только отвлечь Виктора. Давай раздевайся.  
Отабек вздохнул. Что оберег делается через боль — ничего страшного, он вытерпит. Но что, если он не удержится сам и утащит за собой Юру?  
— Ладно. Но тебе я тоже сделаю такой оберег.  
Юра кивнул, сказал: «Я так и хотел» — и только Отабек скинул одежду и уселся на гальку.  
Прохладное дыхание реки остужало ободранный и до сих пор зудящий бок. Юра уселся сзади, погладил по голой спине и, щекотно водя угольком, начал размечать на спине Отабека узор: пара штрихов вдоль позвоночника, завиток, кружок в центре. Можно было представить себе, что они просто спрятались от всего мира, и ласковые руки спустятся ниже, на поясницу, и прохладными губами Юра дотронется до его загривка и лопаток…  
Сильно и совсем не нежно Юра оттянул кожу у основания шеи.  
— Будет больно. И шрамы останутся.  
— Ничего. Давай.  
И на выдохе Юра вплёл в нить начало заклинания и вогнал в кожу кончик нити, ставший острым как игла. Отабек сжал зубы и сгрёб в кулак гальку с глиной вперемешку. Кожа вокруг укола горела так, словно бы Юра орудовал портновской иглой, ржавой и кривой. Шелковая нитка прошла через горящую плоть, Юрины пальцы ласково пробежались по спине, завязывая узелок.  
— Дыши, — выдохнул Юра ему в ухо и без жалости вогнал иголку в спину ещё раз, прокладывая первый стежок.  
Узор теперь казался невозможно огромным, почти бесконечным. Юра вышивал на его спине своими волосами, переплетёнными с магическими силами. Уколы выдержать было несложно, но затем протягивалась нить, которая казалась такой гладкой — чистый шёлк! — но выгрызала себе скребущий путь под кожей.  
«Только бы не застонать» — думал Отабек поначалу. Раз уж ему не выпало шанса впечатлить Юру, то хотя бы не опозориться бы теперь.  
На заскулить, не отстраниться.  
Прохладной волной охладило спину — Юра смыл накопившуюся магию и снова вогнал иглу в ставшую слишком чувствительной кожу.  
— Эй, не уплывай. Сосредоточься на чём-нибудь. Можешь на мне.  
На Юре. На том, как легко он двигался между деревьями. Как жутко красив был даже в пятнах свернувшейся человеческой крови. Как лежал у него на коленях. Как они ютились в тесной норе. Целовались в нахлынувшем тумане.  
Юра особенно чувствительно протянул нить — Отабек выдохнул с шумом.  
— Ещё немного, потерпи, — Юра погладил его по лопатке и ещё раз скинул лишнюю магию со спины.  
Потерпит — конечно, потерпит. Ведь это для него же Юра и старался, вышивал узор.  
— Вот, готово, — он затянул последний узел, врезавшийся в воспалившуюся кожу. — Сейчас, только кровь смою.  
Отабек перевёл дыхание. Прошло ведь совсем немного времени, а казалось — не выдержать.  
— Ты как?  
Отабек развернулся и прижал Юру к себе. Такие холодные руки, будто он нырял в ледяную воду, и на них застыли капельки крови вперемешку с невидимыми магическими потёками. Отабека и самого начинало знобить — только горела спина и пульсировали жаром вышитые линии на спине.  
Всё в порядке. Но он заставил себя отстраниться от Юры.  
— Ты тоже. Ты обещал.  
Юра развязал завязки на потрёпанной дорогой рубахе и повернулся к Отабеку спиной.  
Не хотелось делать ему больно. Он лучше бы поцеловал каждый выступающий позвонок, размял напряжённые мышцы.  
— Не тяни.  
Да. Отабек поднялся на ноги и пошёл к воде.  
Волосы успели достаточно отрасти, но он для верности выбрал прядь потолще — почти выбрил себе левый висок, едва не порезал ухо. Под Юриным руководством промыл их и зачаровал в одну нить — тёмную и слишком толстую. Не хотелось портить белую кожу Юры чёрным грубым узором.  
Да и чары вырисовывали слишком длинный и слишком сложный узор линий — хвост рисунка спускался ниже лопаток, почти до самого копчика.  
— Я выдержу. Начинай.  
И он начал. Юра под ним зажимался и тоже стискивал в кулаках гальку, но молчал. А Отабек пытался повторять те движения и следовать тому ритму, который был для него самым безболезненным и нетрудным; пытался шить ровнее, чтобы шрам, который потом останется, был ровным и тонким. Только вот магическая нить не слушалась его так, как простая игла, которой он штопал в походах одежду. Линии норовили запутать его и сбить с толку, вот тут-то и терялся правильный ритм. И стало понятно, отчего Юра иногда колол особенно зло и протягивал нить так, что по всему телу пробивало зудом.  
И всё-таки он смог подстроиться и поймать ритм, выкинуть всё из головы — остались только белая кожа перед глазами с налипшими травинками и камушками, в глиняных разводах; бледные родинки, неровная угольная линия и воспалённая кожа вокруг стежков.  
Отабек оторвался от Юриной спины и снова смыл со спины лишнюю магию. Почти закончил, ему осталось только сомкнуть линии понизу через позвоночник. Капельки высохшей крови подсыхали возле проколов, и он, не удержавшись, лизнул — металл и магия на вкус. Юра дёрнулся и прошипел сквозь зубы что-то неласковое.  
— Да, я заканчиваю, извини.  
Больше не медля, он соединил кончики линий и затянул накрепко нить, кончики которой истаяли, стоило отпустить заклятие. Вот так. Теперь заклятия связали их накрепко.  
— Ты как?  
Юра обернулся к нему:  
— Ты меня могильником кормил, а спрашиваешь только теперь? — И всё-таки у него были изгрызены губы.  
«Иди сюда» так и не прозвучало, но Отабек всё равно подсел к Юре. Они тяжело привалились друг к другу и закрыли глаза  
— Давай посидим тут, пока не подсохнут проколы? — предложил Отабек, и Юра кивнул.  
Они оба истосковались по солнцу, по тому, чтобы просто посидеть на солнце. Просто отдохнуть немного не в тесной и тёмной норе, где было слишком мало места даже для того, чтобы зажечь нещадно коптящие магией огоньки.  
Юра сказал, что они могут выйти из леса. Но если они смогут обмануть Виктора, — быть может, уложить его в сон покрепче? — то куда двигаться дальше? Если они выберутся — куда ему идти? Домой не вернуться: будет слишком много вопросов, да даже за один след оберега на спине могли бросить в тюрьму. Но хуже было то, что Отабек начинал понимать прелесть колдовства. Ему нравилось колдовать. Не только ощущать его мощь, хотелось понимать. Ему было любопытно, что можно сделать с этими силами, хотелось многое попробовать, проверить себя. Опасная дорожка.  
Ночью в их нору снова пришёл туман, гуще и тяжелее вчерашнего, и они держались друг за друга, поцелуями и укусами заставляя забыть о манящих наружу голосах. Оберег на спине обжигал раскалённым металлом, стоило Юре забыться немного. Шипел от боли Юра, стоило забыться Отабеку.  
— Я тебя удержу, — обещали они друг другу снова и снова, соприкасаясь губами. Прохладная кожа Юры под пальцами, его стоны, вкус его семени — это было куда реальнее сладких грёз Виктора и его стальных приказов.  
Отабек же в ответ укутывал их камеру заклятиями, одно за одним, плёл амулеты, которые защищали их сон и их любовь, — и сам же понимал, как этого мало. Туман всё равно прокрадывался в их убежище почти каждую ночь.  
По утрам же, невыспавшийся и обессиленный, Отабек примерялся к плоду могильника — и, кажется, он начинал понемногу понимать, как отцепить от себя эту мерзость. Как-то он спросил Юру, зачем ему вообще снимать плод здесь и сейчас? Дрянь, конечно, дрянь — но не важнее ли им выбраться отсюда?  
— С могильником на шее тебе не выйти, он от магии на краю дуреет. Может быть, я почти стал тварью из-за того, что полез в морок. Хочешь так?  
Юра последнее время возился с каким-то непонятным заклятием, собирал вокруг себя столько силы, что Отабеку было страшновато даже представить себе, как после такого очиститься и как устоять (ещё немного — и он же сможет сам творить такое?).  
Но заклятие раз за разом срывалось, и Юра зло сбрасывал оставшиеся после него силы.  
— Что ты хочешь сделать? — не выдержал Отабек. Обычно он не спрашивал — сам объяснит и покажет, если надо.  
— Надо как-то задержать Виктора в гроте Кацуки до ночи. А я не могу придумать даже, что бы это могло быть.  
«Этот», «Юри», «Кацуки» — этот человек неизменно был в прошлом Юры и прошлом Виктора. Каждый день Виктор творил для него чары, и каждый день...  
— Расскажешь?  
Юра пустил гальку прыгать по воде «блинчиком», нахмурился и всё-таки заговорил:  
— Может, ты слышал, что на севере сбежал придворный маг? Слухи ходили, что он влюбился и сбежал. Нет? И ладно, это всё равно неправда. Хотя он в самом деле влюбился по уши в одного самоучку и сбежал с ним из столицы. Сказал, что видит в нём такой потенциал, такие возможности, столько вдохновения. Но на самом деле все отлично знали где он, чем занят, ему передавали приказы и просьбы. Он же был лучшим, кое-что мог сделать только он.  
— Есть места, где очень удобно колдовать. Там сплетено много сил, чары даются легче, и маги приходят туда, если нужно наколдовать что-нибудь этакое. А в этом лесу всегда много было лесных тварей и лишней магии, но всё-таки раньше тут было не так погано. Каждый день столько колдовства. Не знаю даже, как долго эта дрянь будет уходить в землю.  
— Мы пришли сюда, когда Виктора попросили зачаровать одну штуковину для флота. Никто бы даже не взялся, а он решил попробовать. С ним притащился и его Кацуки. Надо было оставить его в столице, но здесь так легко колдуется! Для ученика — лучше не придумаешь. А этот еще помочь хотел. Ну и помог. Бестолочь. Виктор-то говорил с ним как со взрослым, а он знал о магии чуть больше тебя, тоже не умел сбрасывать остатки до конца. Не знал, что в таком месте всем надо, даже если сам не колдуешь.  
— Его отравило, а он даже не понял. Стал тихим, молчаливым, гулял по лесу. Виктор думал, что Юри жалеет о своём выборе, и не трогал его лишний раз. А мне даже в голову не могло прийти, что этот болван не сбрасывает миазмы. Это же так просто! Мы сообразили, в чём дело, только когда он ушёл в туман. Виктор искал всю ночь и вернулся — с волосами до пола и с телом в руках. Его уже начали есть ползучие грибы…  
— Но он был по-прежнему прекрасен, мой Юри. Он растворился в тумане. Я найду его и верну, — донёсся спокойный голос с другого берега реки.  
Виктор шёл им навстречу и улыбался, будто встретил друзей, которых так давно не видел. Волосы его отросли ниже пояса, а голову короной украшал венок из васильков. Его магия — мягкая, но опасная — срезала волю к сопротивлению на корню, словно серп. Теперь Виктор не пытался её скрывать, и даже лесные твари растекались по норкам и щелям, лишь бы не попасться на глаза тому, кто обладал такой властью.  
Река его пьяняще-сладкой силы стекала с волос на землю и текла под землёй через весь лес — в грот Юри? Нашёл ведь способ. Отабек присмотрелся. Да, в венке Виктора переплелись чары: прямо сейчас, в эту минуту он колдовал для Юри, невзирая на расстояние.  
— Хорошо, что не придётся отлавливать каждого по отдельности. Я смотрю, вы стали довольно близки, так?  
Горло Отабека сдавила петля заклятия — когда накинул? Они ведь даже не заметили!  
— Тогда давайте так: если дёрнется один, я удавлю второго. Не будем терять времени. Отабек, забери плод могильника и мы пойдём. Юра знает, куда.  
Отабек не посмел ослушаться и полез в казавшуюся такой безопасной нору. Противно было от самого себя: так хотелось дотронуться до плода, быть с ним рядом, защищать… Отабек помотал головой и поспешил назад, лишь бы только Юра не пострадал.  
Они двинулись сквозь туман, в котором Отабек по-прежнему слышал отголоски битвы, голоса своих товарищей: «Хвать — и на сучок, хвать — и на сучок! Держать строй!» Вёл их Юра, и у Отабека сжималось сердце, когда он видел, как напряжена у него спина. Обнять бы… Но на горле обещанием-прикосновением лежала петля заклятья. И он послушно шёл вперёд, оглядываясь на Виктора — вот уж кто шёл как истинный король этого леса.  
С ним не страшны были пауки и затаившиеся в лесной подстилке твари, с ним можно пройти через туман и выйти живым. Самый страшный хищник в этом лесу.  
Они вышли на тропинку мимо морока, обогнули дом Виктора и двинулись дальше, туда, где из-под земли вылезали камни и виднелись следы старой, давно заброшенной каменоломни.  
Едва заметная тропа вела через скрюченные кусты к трещине в скале, где в глубине тускло светилось что-то. Отабек замешкался немного, и тут же Юра сдавленно ахнул и схватился за горло.  
«Извини» — хотел сказать Отабек, но не посмел. Следом за Юрой он шагнул в пропитанную магией прохладу. Ещё пара шагов — и они пришли.  
Магические кристаллы освещали выдолбленную рудокопами пещеру и лежащую в её центре расколотую напополам жеоду. Её чернильно-фиолетовая изнанка поблескивала в белом свете звёздным небом, края же очерчивали белые кристаллы, словно застывший сахар на прошлогодних медовых сотах. Лишайник полинявшим ковром выстилал пол грота и забирался внутрь жеоды.  
А внутри покоился тот, кого звали Юри. На нём бледными островками пророс мох, из-под которого пробивались яркие фиолетовые цветы на высоких и тонких стебельках. В животе проросла мягкая трава, и среди неё проглядывали кости, покрытые тонкой плёнкой растущих самоцветов. Его оплетали невидимые паутинки мрака и магической силы, подпитывающие и удерживающие его в этом замершем состоянии.  
И кое-что ещё: этот Юри пах лесным туманом, пропитался им насквозь и стал частью леса. Он погиб в тумане — и отчего-то Виктор решил, что сможет вернуть Юри себе. Возможно, он даже был прав — но какой ценой он доказывал свою правоту!  
— Закончим с этим, — холодно сказал Виктор. — Доставай могильник. Ты сбежал слишком рано. Плод должен ещё немного подрасти.

***

— Мой прекрасный Юри будет жив — и ты будешь жить в нём, — торжественно сказал Виктор и протянул Отабеку кружку с первой порцией зелья.  
Глядя Юре в глаза, Отабек осушил её до дна.  
«Мы ещё не проиграли» — говорил этот взгляд.  
Виктор не видел оберегов и не знал, что Отабек умеет колдовать.  
Послушаться сейчас. Позволить спеленать себя чарами. Позволить — самое тяжелое — увести Юру куда-то. Покориться и ждать. Отабек не собирался умирать и не собирался дать умереть Юре.  
Вытерпеть. Позволить вырастить на своём теле плод могильника. Дождаться подходящего момента.  
Ждать.  
Днём и ночью здесь тускло светилась плесень на стенах. Отабек — день, три дня, много дней? — видел перед собой только этот свет. Туман обратился в паутину и обернулся вокруг Отабека в плотный кокон, и перед его глазами были лишь переплетение бледных нитей и этот ровный свет.  
К его груди был прижат плод могильника, и с каждой вливаемой ему прямо в кровь порцией магии всё больше побегов цепкими крючками впивалось ему в плоть. Но теперь-то у Отабека было время разобраться — да, ничего сложного. Он справится.  
Он дремал. Скучал под тяжестью пыльного морока. Просыпался, когда обжигали живым огнём вышитые линии на спине, и тогда распутывал и подбирал побеги могильника — и снова дремал.  
Прислушивался — здесь ли Виктор? Оставшись один, Отабек выпускал скопившуюся в нём магию и наслаждался тишиной в голове.  
Спину обжигало каждый раз, когда эти голоса начинали казаться слишком соблазнительными. А иногда он чувствовал, что разум затмевает волна чужих сомнений — это срабатывал оберег в обратную сторону, и связь напоминала им о том, что они ещё не проиграли, что надо просто потерпеть, переждать, быть готовыми. Плод почти дозрел, и Отабек ждал момента, когда сможет сбросить с себя узы, — что делать дальше, он не загадывал. Где-то снаружи, запертый в туманный кокон, так же ждал момента и Юра. Виктор обещал, что тот будет следующим, — когда он закончит с Отабеком и подберёт подходящее вместилище.  
Так почему же Виктор не связал себя с Юри? Это ведь могло спасти, могло удержать того подальше от тумана. А теперь что — Юри мёртв, а Виктор не заметил, как в его сердце проросла тьма. А может, она была там и раньше, но не замечал, играл, не замечая риска.  
…Отабек покачивался в туманном коконе, и вокруг ничего не менялось, день за днём: белый свет, тихие шаги и шёпот Виктора, и сверху спускалась трубочка из серебра, по которой в рот ему вливались зелье и жидкое пюре, — достаточно, чтобы отступили голод и жажда. Он не тратил силы на споры и послушно ел и пил. В его руках рос плод могильника, омерзительный, неживой, и от него тянулись побеги-пуповины к сердцу, к голове, по всему телу.  
Пока что они не стремились прорасти глубже, но рано или поздно этот момент настанет — и тогда он будет готов одним движением вырвать их с корнем.  
Отабек ждал. И радовался жжению оберега на теле — единственному яркому чувству здесь и напоминанию о том, что скоро Юра будет рядом.  
Как и в прошлый раз, «Золотой» выводил его из забвения.  
То, что всё переменится сегодня, Отабек понял, проснувшись от острых иголок, вонзившихся в позвоночник. Он уже понял, что это за фокус: Юра играл в опасную игру и приспособился для того, чтобы разбудить Отабека, призывать силы, спрятавшиеся слишком глубоко.  
Но так громко Юра его никогда не звал.  
Отабек скинул с себя тяжелый дурманный сон — не так уж сложно — и прислушался.  
Снаружи что-то происходило, а потом от входа раздалось недовольное:  
— Да погоди же! Я ног не чувствую… Виктор!  
Глухой удар и волна магии. Юру швырнуло куда-то? Отбросило, сковало? Отабек заставил себя не дёргаться, ждать. Сейчас всё зависело от одного только правильно выбранного момента.  
Не дёргаться, когда белый мир растёкся туманом. Не подать вида, что всё понимаешь, когда Виктор подошёл вплотную. Сонно моргнуть, и надеяться, что по его малоэмоциональному лицу Виктор ни о чем не догадается.  
Вот он, плод могильника — возьми его, забери его у меня. Давай же.  
Отабек медленно открыл глаза.  
У Виктора залегли под глазами тени, а васильки в венке растрепались и облетели. Волосы лежали на плечах нечёсаными грязными космами, а ногти были обломаны и под ними залегла грязь.  
— Мне тоже тяжело, — сказал Виктор в ответ на его взгляд. — Будь любезен, не усложняй.  
Он протянул Отабеку муравьиный череп с переливающейся в нём чёрно-фиолетовой густой массой.  
— Что это?  
Виктор улыбнулся тенью той улыбки, с которой он одаривал Отабека в первые дни лечения и плена. Виктор устал.  
— Ты же хочешь, чтобы вот этот плод могильника чувствовал себя лучше, правда? Пей, — подтолкнул он Отабека магией.  
Самое противное: хотел. Он хотел, чтобы плод был в порядке — и пора было с этим кончать.  
Выпить или нет? Отабек быстро глянул на Юру — и тот, прижатый туманом к стене, коротко кивнул.  
Хорошо.  
Отабек принял чашу из рук Виктора, ещё раз заглянул внутрь — что это, отработанная магия, настоявшаяся на тумане? — и в пару глотков выпил. За них с Юрой — до дна!  
Глотку обожгло миазмами. Отработанная магия, да ещё с говорящими травами — плод в его руках ожил и начал тянуть из Отабека соки. А в голове звучал гул злых голосов: ранящих в самое больное, взывающих к затаённым страхам. Воздух наполнил фантомный запах гниения и горящей плоти; слух резанул чей-то отчаянный крик и плач.  
«останови это останови нас только протяни руку позаботимся о плоде позаботимся о Викторе»  
В спину вонзились тысячи игл — вышивка вспорола кожу. Застонал Юра, и Отабека вышвырнуло в реальность.  
Ожившие побеги могильника, пульсирующие словно наполненные кровью вены, собирались выпустить корни и выпить Отабека — досуха.  
Отабек коротко улыбнулся Юре и рванул извивающиеся побеги. В глазах потемнело — по-настоящему, честно, без магии и голосов, и настоящая, не магическая боль прошла по всему телу, пульсирующая в тех местах, где крепились выросты могильника.  
Он завалился на бок — отвыкшее от движения тело совсем не слушалось.  
Где-то на периферии кричал Виктор.  
Плевать!  
Но боль потихоньку притуплялась. Её отголоски всё ещё перекатывались по телу волнами, но он всё-таки смог начать ровно дышать — если бы можно было дышать жидкой магией, растёкшейся повсюду. Перед глазами мелькали чёрные пятна, но Отабек всё-таки открыл глаза.  
Сначала он видел только муравьиную голову, изъеденную зельем изнутри. Отабек помотал головой и приподнялся на локте. Всё равно зрение выхватывало отдельные фрагменты, которые не собирались в единую картинку: жеода, Виктор на полу, плод могильника. Юра!  
Почти на ощупь Отабек подполз к туманному клубку, из которого потихоньку выпутывался Юра. Он привалился к его ноге. Спину покалывало острыми иголками: их обоих захлёстывало волнами магии. Свалится один — второму не удержать.  
Пинок под рёбра вывел его из забытья: Юра пытался докричаться до него, но, оказывается, в ушах так звенело, что он не слышал.  
Надо было помочь выбраться. Надо было…  
Он огляделся по сторонам и вжался в Юрин кокон.  
Тяжелые побеги — теперь материальные и видимые даже без магии — раскинулись по всему гроту и шарили по полу в поисках жизни, к которой могли бы присосаться. Омерзительно живой плод выискивал жизнь, к которой мог бы присосаться.  
Отабек отпихнул сунувшийся в их с Юрой сторону побег. Ну уж нет! С него хватит.  
А плети нащупывали добычу дальше, мимо Юри — мёртвого-и-живого, — цеплялись за него так же, как за выступы в скале; мимо порождённых могильных грибов и мха.  
Самые шустрые из них уже нашли Виктора. Они оплели его шевелящимся клубком, запутались в его бледных волосах и двигались дальше, дальше, дальше.  
Вот первый грязно-алый побег воткнулся в основание черепа, и Виктора выгнуло дугой. Ещё один крюк заполз в раскрывшийся рот и пророс в нём.  
Отабек мог бы помочь ему? Ненасытные отростки вокруг, и он сам с Юркой тоже мог попасть в этот плен.  
А к Виктору тянулись новые и новые побеги, прорастали, вцеплялись в него наживо — и успокоились.  
Отабек не стал испытывать судьбу. Пока длилось затишье, он распустил путы и помог Юре удержаться на ногах.  
Вспомнилось, что Юра сказал, когда увидел плод могильника на Отабеке: «Мне не снять, я так далеко не полезу».  
И теперь, глядя на Виктора, он видел — да, снаружи эти плети никак не отцепить.  
— Пошли отсюда, — тихо сказал Юра, во все глаза глядя на Виктора и Юри.  
— Что с ними будет?  
Юра прищурился, вглядываясь в магические нити.  
— Сейчас плод наестся и тогда созреет окончательно. Потом Виктор сможет разбудить Юри. Или как-то успокоить плод и жить с ним.  
— Если он разбудит Юри, умрёт сам?  
— Да. А если сможет договориться с плодом, к другим могильникам ему лучше не приближаться. Решать ему.  
— Так себе выбор.  
— Да. Но это Виктор.  
Юра не договорил, но ему тоже казалось, что Виктор сможет как-нибудь выкрутиться, хорошо это или плохо. Им действительно пора было идти.  
Юра повёл его через лес — мимо дома Виктора, через поляну, где под высохшими скелетами старых кустиков прорастали молодые смертоглазки, среди которых паслось живое пятно магии — пульсирующая масса, вытягивающая в стороны щупальца; мимо старого дуба, облепленного муравьями, — к пограничным кустам.  
Тени ещё только начали расти. Они могли бы дождаться восхода луны в опостылевшей норе или даже в доме Виктора, но здесь, в приграничье, было спокойнее. Хорошо было сидеть здесь, на мягкой траве у дерева — дышать запахами друг друга, держаться за руку, иногда соприкасаться губами.  
— Мне понравилось колдовать, — тихо сказал Отабек.  
— Дурак. Видел же, чего от колдовства бывает.  
Отабек пожал плечами. Всё равно — нравилось. И Юре тоже.  
— Мне нельзя домой.  
— Ну да. Ты же теперь колдун.  
Выжил единственный из отряда, со свежим оберегом на спине — вернулся.  
— Пошли со мной?  
— К колдунам в северных башнях?  
— В башнях никто не живёт, бестолочь. Там развеивают чары и следят за звёздами. Я тебя с кошкой познакомлю. И с дедом. И к дяде Яше тебя отведу, он даже таких неучей, как ты, может выучить. И жить будем у меня, хочешь?  
Отабек дотронулся губами до Юриных губ.  
— Хочу. Я пойду с тобой  
Юра улыбнулся в поцелуй и фыркнул:  
— Не думай, что дальше будет всё просто. В этом месте действительно очень легко колдуется.


End file.
